Fast As A Heartbeat
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: Tamaki and the hosts pop a surprise ski trip on Haruhi. Surprisingly, she enjoys it, even through her lows she starts to see a new side of her senpai. KyoHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is the way they rank ski slope difficulties where I have been skiing –**

**Nursery/Green – Easiest**

**Blue – Quite easy, average**

**Red – getting harder**

**Black-Double Diamond - Haaaaaard**

Haruhi nuzzled her flushed face into her scarf until only her eyes peeked out, she pulled her hat down over her ears and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Pretending she was somewhere else, somewhere, anywhere but here.

'Ha-ru-hi!' almost identical voices called up the slope to her, 'hurry up, we're getting bored.'

Haruhi sighed and opened her eyes. She had no idea how she had gotten somewhere into the Japanese mountains, it's not like she was persuaded or anything, she really had no idea. One moment she was sleeping happily in her bed then next, bam, in some fancy vehicle halfway up a mountain. She was also no longer in her pyjamas but a pink ski suit. She had questioned the twins and Tamaki about that, they swore a maid undressed and redressed her but seeing as there was no maid in sight she was still suspicious.

Haruhi sighed once more, _they even packed me clothes that aren't even mine. At least these ones are warm. I don't even want to know what else is in the suitcase though, _Haruhi looked warily down the slope, it wasn't particularly steep but Haruhi was still nervous. She could feel her heart thudding against her ribcage, _oh well, here goes, _Haruhi straightened up her inwards pointed skis so they pointed directly down the slope and used her poles to push herself gently over the edge of her nice safe, flat area of land. Then she plummeted down the slope at full speed.

She soon overtook the twins who were calling her name and begging her to slow down. If only she knew how. She was just happy not to have fallen yet.

Then she saw the chairlift rapidly getting closer, the 'Warning! Slow Down!' signs were close enough for her to read. Haruhi started to panic, she didn't know how to turn without causing herself to fly in some random direction. She squeezed he eyes shut and waited for the inevitable impact.

Then she felt a familiar sensation, one she felt when she first met the hosts. She opened her eyes and smiled.

'Hey Mori-senpai, thanks for that but uh... you can let me down now,' Haruhi tried to flail her legs but the skis were too heavy. Mori didn't release his grip.

'That was dangerous,' he muttered, his expressionless eyes met Haruhi's. Kyouya and Huni stepped from behind the tall senior.

'If you had gotten hurt the profits of the Host Club would decrease. We can have that, can we?' Kyouya smiled his ice-king smile.

'What Kyo-chan is trying to say is he's worried about you getting hurt,' Huni nodded seriously, Kyouya coughed and looked away.

'Sorry but nobody taught me how to ski, I don't know how to turn or stop,' Haruhi shrugged as best as she could, Mori lowered her gently to the ground, all three boys looked a little guilty, than she grinned, 'but I have to admit, I haven't had that much fun in ages.'

Haruhi heard a kind of whining in the distance that grew to a scream.

'HARUHI!' (A/N: I don't usually used capitals but I'm afraid Tamaki needs them XD) Tamaki came hurtling from the distance, the twins not far behind.

'Oh dear god,' Haruhi sweat dropped her smile fading, this time nobody was going to stop the impact. Tamaki didn't slow and grabbed Haruhi in his hands before turning to a standstill, Haruhi dangled in a hosts grasp for the second time in less than five minutes only this time her face was turning blue and she couldn't breathe.

The twins pulled her from their King's grasp, for once she was happy to have them tug at her.

'That was _amazing,'_ they gasped, 'you were like a rocket.'

'Gee, if only I planned it that way,'

'Let's go on a steeper one now, that one was easy, it was only a blue!' the twins didn't seem to hear her as they pulled her towards the chairlift. The rest of the hosts just followed behind.

---

They were standing on a freezing cold mountain, far higher than they had been before. Haruhi's body started to feel the chill underneath her expensively manufactured ski suit. Her teeth chattered and she breathed into her scarf hoping the heat from her breath would warm her face.

Tamaki seemed oblivious to the cold and was grinning cheerily, 'now we have to choose someone to be Haruhi's teacher,' he looked around at the semicircle the hosts had formed, 'who is the most controlled skier?'

That put the twins, Tamaki and Huni out of the window. There was only Mori and Kyouya left to choose from.

'Mori-senpai is already looking after Huni-senpai so that just leaves you Kyouya!' Tamaki grinned at his friend. Kyouya just nodded, he didn't look displeased but he didn't look all too happy either.

'Senpai, if you don't want to you don't have to,' Haruhi looked up at Kyouya, a small frown on her face.

'No, no, it's quite alright. Come, Haruhi,' Kyouya lead the way to a rather more difficult slope, a red edging on a black. Haruhi's eye twitched at the way he called her like a dog but she followed him, grumbling.

The other hosts quickly sped down the slope, leaving Haruhi and the Shadow King alone at the top of a mountain.

Haruhi shuffled uncomfortably, Kyouya looked down at her.

'We're going to skip snowplough, that's how most beginners start but it's easier for me to show you how to stay in control if you parallel ski. You have to face both your skis down the mountain so they are parallel to each other, good, now watch,' Kyouya went slowly over the side and sped up then bent his knees while twisting his skis sharply so they were facing the side of the mountain instead of down.

'_That _is how you stop,' he smirked slightly, much to Haruhi's annoyance. She copied him and started slowly, 'Stop just below me,' he called as she started to move.'

She felt the crunch of the snow under her feet, as she speed up the cold wind made her eyes water, she blinked so she could see clearly and realised she was already below Kyouya so twisted sharply. And fell over.

Kyouya skied to below her and pulled her up, 'you have to twist your hips then your feet should follow,' he didn't mock her but helped correct her mistake.

'Thanks,' she mumbled and then tried again, skiing a short distance then twisting her hips to the right in a quick movement. She grinned happily when she came to a steady stop.

'Good,' Kyouya skied passed her than called over his shoulder, 'do the same but more gently to turn, it helps you slow down.'

Haruhi ignored the smirk in his voice and followed him, copying his turns. When she relaxed into a rhythm she took the time to look at all of the other people skiing around her. There were some tiny children staring around, sucking on their gloves and scarves, their skis almost crossing as they made their way slowly down the mountain, some children were faster than her and better skiers but Haruhi wasn't bothered, she was quite happy although she had the urge to fly down the mountain like before. She strangely liked the rush of adrenaline but she didn't need Mori to tell her again that it was dangerous, for both her and other people.

She saw and empty gap in front of her and grinned to herself, she could zoom quickly down this bit at least, she could see the other hosts calling up to her and Kyouya,' Haruhi stopped turning, Kyouya was already quite far in front, she turned her skis forward and rocketed down to the bottom. She got to the bottom and turned sharply, did a 180⁰ turn and fell over backwards.

Huni's head appeared, 'you ok, Haru-chan?' he offer her his hand and, although he was far small, her managed to pull her unto a seated position.

'Fine,' Haruhi smiled, she was hungry for the adrenaline rush she had felt twice now. It was different to anything she'd felt before.

_Maybe I've lived a too sheltered life, I mean, I can't remember doing anything other than studying and occasionally swimming in the local pool. I'm glad Tamaki planned this winter trip, even if he kept it as a surprise from me. Tamaki + surprises = NOT good._

As Haruhi managed to stand up Kaoru pointed something else, 'it's getting quite busy, maybe we should have a break before we do any more skiing,'

'Yeah, and we can get the maid to bring our snowboards from the chalet,' Hikaru seemed enthusiastic.

'Why don't we go there,' Tamaki pointed to a tiny little shack sitting miserably at the edge of the slope, a man behind a wooden 'counter' was serving beer to two depressed looking old me. Tamaki must have had some commoner idea in his head.

'Senpai, even I wouldn't go there,' Haruhi gave him a look, Tamaki would have sulked in a dark corner but seeing as snow is white and the only dark trees were down a very steep drop her just had to settle with crouching on the snow, poking a small rock. The next time he looked up the hosts were almost out of his sight, heading to a log cabin café. He stood up and promptly fell over again, quickly taking off his skis next to everybody else's and ran after them, well, as fast as you can wearing thick plastic boots.

'WAIT!' he shrieked, receiving a few weird looks. He was ignored by the hosts.

---

After sitting in the warmth waiting for lunch hour to start they headed out to ski (and snowboard) on the much emptier slopes.

They did a mixture of difficult and easy slopes, Haruhi sat at the bottom and waited while they did the most difficult runs. Even if she was a fast learner she'd probably stand more of a chance jumping off a cliff than trying to ski down the slopes.

I was nearing the end of the day, Huni was nearly rolling down the mountain the amount of times he was falling over from fatigue and Haruhi's eyes were starting to droop, her limbs were aching so as they went down a red slope she slowed down to a leisurely pace using snowplough as it was easier so she could almost literally sleep on her feet, keeping to the side to keep out of the faster skiers way. Kyouya had remained in teacher mode for most of the day and occasionally pointed out mistakes she was making and improved her technique. He was skiing a few metres in front of her now as would occasionally turn 360⁰ or ski backwards. Haruhi wasn't sure whether he was subtly trying to show off or if he was keeping an eye on her.

The twins were chatting to each other behind Haruhi by about five, six meters. They heard yelling behind them and looked to see a group of boys yelling at each other, they were obviously racing as they were going extremely fast, as in Haruhi-doesn't-know-what-she's-doing fast. They were looking everywhere but in front of them, the twins both swerved into the cover of the trees for shelter.

'Morons,' they both yelled as the group of boys sped past them, 'Haruhi, get out of the way, quick!'

Haruhi turned sleepily just in time for the first two boys who were racing neck to neck, hurling playful insults at each other. The one closest to Haruhi clipped her ski and she slipped, falling into the trees.

'You hit her you dumbass,' one of the boys shrieked as he passed Kyouya.

Another boy looked behind him, 'sorry girlie, my bad,' he called laughing then raced to the bottom of the slope.

**Yay :) 9****th**** fanfic, only one to go before I reach my target for this year I hope it was ok, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, the idea just came to mind. Please review, the more I get, the more I will prioritise this fanfic over others plus, the poor little green button is oh so lonely, click him so he feels better :D**

**There is a poll on my profile for what story I will write next, if you have a spare moment please look :) once I have 15 votes I will write/post the most wanted fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Haruhi turned sleepily just in time for the first two boys who were racing neck to neck, hurling playful insults at each other. The one closest to Haruhi clipped her ski and she slipped, falling into the trees._

'_You hit her you dumbass,' one of the boys shrieked as he passed Kyouya._

_Another boy looked behind him, 'sorry girlie, my bad,' he called laughing then raced to the bottom of the slope._

'Haruhi?' Kyouya called up the mountain cautiously. When he received no reply he took off his skis and walked up to where Haruhi had fallen, closely behind the twins. The two of them pulled her from a snowdrift, her eyes blinked drowsily a few times before they focused. She stumbled, her skis long fallen of and fell into Kyouya, he grabbed her hand steadied her.

'You ok, Haruhi?' the twins tried to brushed some of the snow from her clothes and face.

'Hm?' she mumbled,' yeah... what happened?'

'You hit your head on a tree after a couple of idiots knocked you over,' Kyouya said while checking her eyes were in focus, 'I'm sure Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai are taking care of them right now, luckily, I don't think you're concussed.'

'Haruhi,' Kaoru pressed, still brushing snow off her, 'are you sure you're ok?'

Haruhi held up and hand then stumbled away and emptied the contents of her stomach behind a tree, 'ow,' she murmured, at least her head felt clearer now but it mean she could feel where she had hit her head, and it hurt. The three boys immediately came over and fussed over her.

'HARUHI!' Tamaki shrieked up the slope, 'DADDY IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!'

'Please make senpai shut up,' Haruhi sighed, before heaving again.

'Gladly,' Hikaru formed a snowball in his hand then aimed, hitting Tamaki square in the face. The poor blond slipped and lay in the snow, Huni and Mori were behind him, dusting off themselves after teaching a few idiots a lesson, they ignored Tamaki, who was lying on the floor wallowing in his misery, and they went to check on Haruhi who was being supported by Kyouya whilst being guided from the trees back onto the slope, a few people skied passed, giving them no more than a quick glance. One person stopped to ask if everything was ok, Kaoru insisted they had everything under control.

'Haru-chan, do you need doctor? Are you feeling alright?' Huni placed a hand under her elbow, giving her some more support.

'I'm fine, the pain made me throw up but now I just have a headache and I'm really cold,' her teeth chattered loudly to emphasise her point, there was snow all down her back and her hair was stuck together with ice.

'Mori-senpai, carry Haruhi while I call for a car to pick us up at the road down there. Hikaru, Kaoru, Huni-senpai, go get Tamaki and wait by the road,' Kyouya pulled his phone from his pocket and was making the call already by the time Haruhi had a chance to protest.

'I can walk just fine,' she insisted.

'You can't ski or walk down a mountain so soon after sustaining a head injury like that,' Kyouya called back then turned to his phone call, 'Hello? Yes this is Kyouya Otori.'

Haruhi glared at him then shivered harder in a gust of wind. Mori picked her up, he had her over one shoulder and was carrying her skis in the other, Huni had already taken his skis to the roadside. Haruhi's tired body continued to shiver but she relaxed into her tall senpai's shoulder, the warmth started to warm her but she continued to shiver. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

'Haruhi,' Kyouya had skied in behind them, 'you have to stay awake.'

'Don't want to,' she frowned, 'tired,' she kept her eyes closed.

The she felt her lip warm up, just for a second. She opened her eyes; frown still set there, then her eyes met another pair of onyx eyes, staring, what seemed, straight into her soul. He eyes widened.

'Kyouya-senpai?'

'Think you can stay awake now?' he muttered, pulling back. Haruhi just gawped and nodded, she curled into Mori's chest so Kyouya could see her face. Now her body was truly confused, her head was thumping, her face was turning a nice cherry red but her body was freezing cold. She could still feel lingering warmth on her lips; the ghost of an action she could barely believe was true.

'The car's here, hurry up you guys,' Hikaru called before getting into the vehicle.

Kyouya took Haruhi's skis from Mori and skied quickly down to the car where he passed both his and Mori's skis to a butler.

Mori walked towards the car, Haruhi still nestled in his grasp, 'you can put me down now Mori-senpai, please,' she stumbled slightly on the icy pavement but managed successfully to grab hold of the door of the car and slip into the nearest seat. Still shivering, she took her gloves off and rubbed her head, finding a growing lump where her head had collided with a tree. She removed her hand,

'Hm, blood,' she didn't sound very interested.

'BLOOD?' (A/N: gee wonder who this is)

'Calm down Tamaki-senpai, it's only a bit so the cut isn't very deep,' she patted it again lightly, wincing at the forming bruise but her hand came away again, hardly any blood, 'see? I think it's stopped bleeding already.'

'You're still shivering though,' Hikaru pointed out, and then glanced at his twin, they shared an evil look and made to hug Haruhi, but Kyouya beat them to it. He put and arm around Haruhi and pulled her close to his side.

'What are you doing Kyouya-senpai?' Haruhi squeaked, still confused as to whether he had actually kissed her or not.

'You may end up with hypothermia if your body doesn't warm up soon, it would be of inconvenience to me if we had to go to a hospital.'

'Kyo-chan just doesn't want you to get sick,' Huni patted Haruhi's arm from his position on the other side of Haruhi. Mori was next to him and the twins and Tamaki were opposite. Tamaki was looking at his friend with a bewildered look.

'Stop trying to make him look like the good guy Huni-senpai,' Hikaru folded her arms and leant back to sulk in his seat, 'Kyouya-senpai's just being as cold hearted as ever.'

Nobody moved to object, Haruhi felt Kyouya stiffen slightly beside her, she looked around her to see everyone's expressions but the throbbing was aching behind her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the journey to end so she could escape from the tense atmosphere, have a warm shower and go to bed. Her body was still trembling from the cold but nothing like the violent shivers which had been shaking her earlier.

After a few minutes more of frosty silence, the car slowed down to a smooth stop and the twins were the first to run out, as soon as they entered the fresh air they became their usual loud, obnoxious selves and were pelting each other and Tamaki with snowballs.

Haruhi released herself from Kyouya's grasp and slipped out of the car, when the cool breeze hit her face she immediately started shivering violently again.

'Quick, Haru-chan,' Huni hopped from the car behind her, 'I'll show you your room so you can get out of those clothes,' he grabbed her icy hand and led her to the house. If any of the other hosts told her she could take off her clothes she would immediately be suspicious

Huni led her up a flight of stairs then down two hallways before opening a door, 'this is your room Haru-chan, there are clothes already in the closet and there's an en-suite bathroom through that door,' he pointed to the other side of the room.

'Thanks,' Haruhi muttered then coughed, too tired to complain about the extravagance of it all. She walked immediately towards the bathroom.

'Oh, and Haru-chan, Kyo-chan isn't as mean as Hika-chan says,' he looked seriously up at her.

Haruhi managed a think smile, 'I know, see you later Huni-senpai.'

Huni grinned and closed the door, 'feel better soon Haru-chan!' he called behind him then went to find his cousin.

---

After a quick, scolding hot shower Haruhi wrapped herself on one of the fluffiest towels she had ever used and went to find some pyjamas in the closet the was probably the size of her bedroom, not that she noticed, she pulled a nightgown from one of the shelves, dropped the towel and slipped it over her head. She then literally fell into bed, dug under the covers and fell asleep.

_Maybe the thumping in my head and the nausea will stop by the time I wake up._

An estimated two hours later the twins knocked on Haruhi's bedroom door.

'Haruhi, you awake?' Kaoru called.

'You're going to miss dinner,' Hikaru added when they were met only by silence.

'Should you guy's be trying to wake up Haru-chan, let her sleep, it must be a shock after hitting her head so hard,' Huni came out of his room (the door opposite Haruhi's room), Mori managed to exit from his room (next to Huni's room) at exactly the same time and automatically placed the small senior on his shoulders.

'It's unhealthy to miss a meal,' the twins insisted, refusing to be wrong.

'DON'T BOTHER MY POOR SICK DAUGHTER!' (A/N: I'll stop writing in capitals for Tamaki when he says a sentence that doesn't need them, it's even annoying me :|) Tamaki rushed from the other side of the corridor (on the opposite side of the building to Haruhi :) )

'Had you thought you may be disrupting the time she is using to recuperate also?' Kyouya sighed, 'Baka,' he added, knowing it would be enough to send Tamaki to his corner of despair.

With Tamaki sorted with he proceeded to Haruhi's bedroom door, 'I will check on her, all of you go downstairs to eat. I will be with you momentarily,' Mori and Huni helped to push the twins down the stairs, Tamaki followed when he thought he had been forgotten.

Kyouya knocked once more on Haruhi's door and called quietly, 'Haruhi?' after a few moments he called once more, 'is it ok if I take your silence as permission to enter?' after another few long moments of silence he pushed the already slightly ajar door open. He ran his eyes over the explosion of clothes scattered on the floor.

_Maybe I can excuse her messiness, maybe this once, just this once; she is hardly to blame so maybe once._

One look at the sleeping girl and he made up his mind. Haruhi had tossed around during her sleep, knocking away the blanket, she was slightly flushed, her lips slightly parted and her breathing. Her hands were curled into loose fists, close to her face. She was curled up slightly and her short hair splayed out on the pillow around her face.

Kyouya was not one for cute things but the only word he could describe Haruhi as right now was adorable and adorable was not a word Otori's use. He quickly reminded himself that and changed into medical mode, his thoughts turned as passive as his face and he checked her temperature by placing a hand on her forehead.

'Slightly raised,' he muttered to himself then straightened up. He left for the dining room. He couldn't help but fell glad he hadn't let any of the other host see her sleeping like that, it was a memory he could call his own.

When he got there he was met by five expectant pairs of eyes turned to him, if he wasn't Otori Kyouya he would have found their looks rather unsettling, 'she has a slight temperature, probably nothing to worry about. I'm sure she'll come down when she's hungry,' with that he sat down and picked up his knife and fork, a plate of food appeared in front of him in a matter of seconds.

---

Haruhi stumbled around; she had put some clothes on to keep warm so was now sporting a pair of thermal trousers underneath a pair of shaped, navy trousers (pants). She had two vest-tops underneath a soft cream coloured fleece. She wrapped the warm hoodie tightly around herself as she searched for the kitchen to get a glass of water and an aspirin. She walked past the open door of the dining room.

'Hey Haruhi, we're in here! Come sit by us,' the twins had obviously caught sight of her. Haruhi froze then sighed.

'Actually guys I only-,'

'No! Come sit next to daddy,' Tamaki patted the now empty space next to him (Kyouya had been sitting there before Tamaki shoved him away).

'I'll sit next to Huni-senpai,' Haruhi muttered, her eyes burning in the bright light. She walked over to him in the straightest line she could and sat in the seat to the small senior's right. She was immediately bombarded with questions on what she would like to eat. Everyone else was either eating dessert, cheese or just chatting and sipping drinks (A/n: Maybe even alcoholic drinks *Le gasp*)

'I really just want a glass of water,' she insisted. Wishing she had just stayed in bed, her head felt weird and the bruise hurt.

'It's unhealthy,' Mori rumbled. He fixed her with his intense stare.

'Um, ok, you guys can choose something but I'm not that hungry,' while the most rowdy of the group argues over a butler about what they would order for Haruhi. The brunette sighed and eyed the water jug that was sitting in the middle of the table, just out of her reach, with longing. A hand pushed it in her direction.

'It's rude to stare, just ask instead of sitting there gazing like a kindergartener,' Haruhi scowled at Kyouya's comment but managed a small 'thanks'.

After a few relatively peaceful moments her food arrived in front of her. She was mildly surprised to see a simple salad with eggs and meat of some form plus a small steak in a creamy sauce. It looked simple but Haruhi knew before she even took a bit it would taste amazing and probably cost more than her house.

She placed a small amount of food into her mouth and chewed slowly, it was indeed, heavenly. She quickly placed some more into her mouth then swallowed, content as the flavour lingered on her tongue. As soon as the food hit her stomach, she regretted it. Haruhi grabbed her glass of water and sipped it, hoping it would stop her stomach from impersonating a washing machine.

She took a few more mouthfuls, ignoring her stomach flipping in rapid circles; she could fell the gaze of each host flicking from each other, to their food, then to her again. She placed her chopsticks down on the table.

'I'm sorry but may I be excused for a second?' she tried to act normal, forcing herself to stop from gagging.

'Don't you like the food Haru-chan?'

'No, no, it's great I just really, really need to be excused,' she stood up, the room spun around her; she had to clap her hands over her mouth. She managed to run from the room to the nearest bathroom and lost the food she had barely even swallowed. She washed her hands, feeling no better and sat down on the floor shakily. The tiles were cool under her faced but she had to prove to everyone she was fine otherwise they would all make a fuss.

She left the bathroom, using the wall for support.

'Haruhi, everyone is looking for you, we're you sick again?'

She didn't need to turn around to match the voice to a body.

'No, I'm fine. I'm just going to bed because I'm tired.'

'Oh really?' and hand went over her forehead and she was pushed back into the person's chest.

'You're temperature's gone through the roof, still think you're ok,' a voice whispered in her ear. The coolness of his hand was incredibly comforting.

'M'fine,' she muttered before she closed her eyes.

**Hi everybody again :) having a good holiday? I hope so and if you are still her thank-you for reading; the next chapter will be up after I update my other neglected story cos I'm a baaaaad person. **

**PS: This is THE longest chapter I have ever written in my life**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys had a good New Year :) Here's the new chapter, plus, you probably don't want to know this but I need to complain to someone. It snowed for hours straight in my city (Birmingham, UK) and my school was the only, THE ONLY, school to be open. I am incredibly annoyed ;_; I wasted an entire day of my life doing almost nothing because there were only eight people left in my class. ARGH!**

'_Haruhi, everyone is looking for you, we're you sick again?' _

_She didn't need to turn around to match the voice to a body._

'_No, I'm fine. I'm just going to bed because I'm tired.'_

'_Oh really?' and hand went over her forehead and she was pushed back into the person's chest._

'_You're temperature's gone through the roof, still think you're ok,' a voice whispered in her ear. The coolness of his hand was incredibly comforting._

'_M'fine,' she muttered before she closed her eyes._

---

Kyouya started slightly as the girl crumpled onto him but picked her up quite easily and carried her with her head facing over his shoulder, she didn't weigh as much as she should for a fifteen-year-old girl. Kyouya wondered if she was eating properly, if the Host Club was putting her under stress. Then he banished the thoughts. He was no way, in any form, personally attached to this commoner so he shouldn't worry. Or so he says.

_Then why, _thought Kyouya, _did I kiss her?_

Haruhi nuzzled into his neck and sighed deeply making him ever more aware of her closeness. She mumbled something incoherent, he could have sworn he heard his name but he knew it was the fever talking. He carried her easily into her bedroom and laid her on the bed, her breath was coming in small gasps, her eyes flickering uneasily beneath her eyelids. He could hear footsteps coming up the hallway so took the time to brush some stray hair from her forehead.

_Can't have her looking untidy, right? That's why I had the urge to do that,_ Kyouya straightened up to see the twins gasping in the doorway.

'You found her! Is she alright,' they stumbled over to the bed, the other hosts weren't far behind.

'No,' Kyouya informed them bluntly, 'she's running a fever around 39.5 degrees Celsius. I'm guessing the bump on her head will just add to the headache, her illness is probably caused because the immune system weakens when body temperature is low. She was also sick again which indicates flu, nausea and vomiting is an uncommon, but real, symptom.'

'Will she be ok?' Tamaki whispered, for a change.

'How long until she's better,' Hikaru asked concerned, leaning on his brother's shoulder.

'I don't want Haru-chan to died,' Huni started to tear up.

'She'll be fine, I'll get a doctor to visit and, depending on how good her immune system is, she should be better in a few days,'

'So hopefully she'll be better before Christmas?' Huni perked up a bit. Kyouya nodded, already sending an alert message to their local private doctor. Haruhi mumbled some more in her sleep, shuddered and coughed. Mori and Huni opted to watch her until the doctor arrived. Kyouya went to protest then hesitated,

'That's fine. Call me if there are any problems,' he retired to his room, listening for any sudden noises about the tap of his keyboard.

The doctor appeared around fifteen minutes later, Kyouya remained in his room most of the time, trying not to look too interested, Mori had flashed him a very quick and out of character smirk when their eyes met in the hallway while Kyouya was carrying Haruhi to her room. Kyouya very quickly realised that his senior thought he _liked _Haruhi.

_Preposterous, Otori's are a pure breed, commoners are not. No matter how smart, blunt, strangely extraordinarily, an anomaly... what was I thinking again?_

Kyouya stared at the blank document page of the computer screen, wondering how he had sat there for around two hours and had done nothing. He heard Haruhi cough and roll over in the next room, at least the impact to her head didn't cause any problems, according to the doctor it was, indeed, the flu. The rest of the chalet was relatively quiet, the twins plus the blonde idiot were downstairs in the large living area yelling and laughing. The noise was thankfully muffled through the many walls. He could also hear Huni talking to Usa-chan. Mori was most likely reading in his room.

'Kyouya walked calmly out of his room and into Haruhi's the door had been left open after the doctor left, letting a draft in without opening the windows.

'Hi,' Mori muttered from behind his book, looking over the top at Kyouya. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, still keeping watch over Haruhi.

'I just came to check her temperature,' Kyouya muttered, surprised by Mori's appearance.

'Sure,' it was obvious he didn't believe that, and after his short conversation with Haruhi earlier he wasn't too sure if Kyouya's hidden feelings went unreturned.

_Haruhi had been lying awake for about fifteen minutes, frowning. Mori was still reading. He knew she was awake but there was no need to bother her._

'_Mori-senpai?' Haruhi muttered._

'_Mm?' he looked up, an indifferent expression in his face._

'_You know when you were carrying me down the slope? Thanks for that by the way,' Mori just nodded. Haruhi sat up slightly and rubbed the back of her head gingerly, 'did Kyouya-senpai really...?' the blush on her face told him what she didn't say._

'_Yeah,' he looked back to his book, laughing in his head at her cluelessness._

'_Why?' Haruhi was looking at him with round confused eyes slightly glazed from illness._

'_Why do you think?' he didn't look up again, fearing her expression would make his usual face crack and a grin to stretch across his face. Haruhi mumbled something incoherent about it being impossible for Kyouya to think anything of her and fell back on the pillow, it was unlikely she would remember this conversation when she got better. Mori kept laughing in his head, being in the host club was, indeed, entertaining._

'Would you like me to watch her so you can get some rest?' Kyouya asked, checking Haruhi temperature (or an excuse to touch her face), 'her temperature is still too high for my liking,' he murmured, more to himself than to Mori, he turned around to look at his senior but realised Mori had already swiftly left the room. Kyouya pinched his nose in annoyance at nothing he could place but sat down in the chair Mori had recently vacated. He sat in silence for over half an hour before Haruhi stirred, or more she sat up in bed gasping for breath while her eyes remained closed.

'Haruhi, wake up,' Kyouya stood up and placed a hand on her back for support, 'breathe.'

Haruhi's eyelids fluttered open then widened as she panicked. She flickered her eyes to Kyouya and nearly stopped breathing altogether from shock at his closeness. After a few more panicked moments she started to breathe normally, Kyouya handed her a glass of water which she spluttered on before she could get some down her throat.

'Sorry,' she managed to say without gasping; she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus them.

'Why?'

'I'm more trouble than I'm worth. How much is my debt now?' Haruhi turned drowsily to him. The here-we-go-again look on her sleepy face annoyed him for some reason.

'It isn't your fault you're ill, why would I add anything to your debt? Besides-,' Kyouya was going to say, you're more than worth the trouble but Haruhi stopped him sharply. Obviously she wasn't in the best of moods, no prizes for guessing why.

'Since when did it matter if it was my fault or not?' Haruhi snapped then coughed painfully.

'I-,' Kyouya couldn't help but be surprised by Haruhi's change in attitude; she was usually relatively mild and rarely got passed 'mildly peeved'.

'And why did you kiss me?' Haruhi's face was already red from the fever so it was impossible to tell if she was embarrassed by her abrupt question. She didn't move her gaze from Kyouya's eyes; he opened his mouth to give his usual smartass reply,

'On a whim,' he said weakly. Not a smart answer.

'Oh,' Haruhi's eyes widened further for a moment then narrowed to almost slits. If she was sane and healthy when he said that she wouldn't accept it; Kyouya Otori did not do things 'on a whim' but all Haruhi could think about was the fact that he had done it without any feeling. She was being so uncooperative kissing her was all he could do to make her listen. It meant _nothing _to him.

_And it meant nothing to me, _Haruhi reminded herself, _but I can't believe I thought for even one moment he actually felt anything for anybody. Especially me._

'I'm going to go to sleep,' Haruhi said, as if Kyouya had never said anything but then she added, 'just on a whim,' mimicking his voice badly with her rough throat. She wrapped the duvet around herself and turned her head away from her least favourite person at that moment in time. She scrunched her eyes tight, making her headache worse, triggering nausea again. Haruhi sat up, not looking at Kyouya, who had sat back in the chair, his eyes closed with his forehead resting on his hand. She slipped out of the bed, ignoring Kyouya asking her where she was going, and went into the en-suite a vomited yet again.

'Would you like some more water, Haruhi?' Kyouya leant in the doorway, pretending not to be concerned.

'I don't want your help if you don't want to give it for any other reason than a whim,' Haruhi shot over her shoulder before gagging over the toilet once more. She stifled a sob or frustration and pain as she slumped away from the toilet, but not fast enough to stop Kyouya from hearing it. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. She didn't object, her eyes closed and she was breathing deeply to try and ease her thudding headache. She was already fast asleep with her temperature rocketing by the time Kyouya had laid her down.

He stood awkwardly for a moment then kissed her briefly on the forehead.

That,' he told the sleeping girl, 'was not just a whim.'

**I have been away on a school trip or I would have updated sooner . I have a feeling not much happened in this chapter but Haruhi will be awake for more of the next one so hopefully...**

**Next chapter: Kyouya stays behind the next day to look after Haruhi and their argument may or may not be solved... I haven't chosen ^^;**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi woke up the next morning, her head was still throbbing incessantly but she didn't feel as feverish. She opened her stinging eyes gingerly and fumbled for the clock that was on her bedside table, and an aspirin.

'Time, time,' she was mumbling to herself, her eyes still squinting and watering painfully.

'Ten past nine,' someone said helpfully. Haruhi looked up at the person and frowned.

'What're _you _doing here still?' she croaked, still annoyed form last night.

'Good morning to you too,' Kyouya sniffed, a steaming coffee mug cradled in his hands, 'everyone went out about an hour ago, I was not getting up that early. It's still too early but that damn maid...' he muttered the last bit more to himself than Haruhi.

'Well you can go back to sleep if you want, I'm going to have a shower,' Haruhi slipped out of bed, the night dress she had changed into at some point to previous evening was crumpled and as tired looking as the person wearing it, as she placed her to feet on the floor she stumbled and almost fell over, catching herself by grabbing the bathroom doorknob.

Kyouya heard the door close then lock with a snap, a few moments later he heard the rustle of fabric and the familiar sound of rushing water. Haruhi coughed a few times but apart from the shower everything was silent, the soft patter of water gently lulled Kyouya back into a light sleep, he had meant to leave the room but sleep had caught up on him too quickly.

Haruhi stood in the shower, almost asleep herself, her heavy-lidded eyes were half closed and she stared at the plug hole whilst warm water hit her neck and rand down her back. A hacking cough brought her back to reality and she quickly washed her hair and skin then slipped out into another dreamily soft towel. She was exhausted yet again for doing barely anything so shuffled out of the bathroom and fell onto the bed; wriggling into the covers she fell asleep once again, Kyouya still dozing nearby.

Around fifteen minutes later Kyouya woke up, the same maid as before almost literally flung the door open and stomped over to the bathroom to clean it.

_If she's not careful she'll find herself jobless. _Kyouya glared daggers at the open bathroom door before heaving himself out of the chair. His stomach growled quietly, he stretched at turned to Haruhi, it would be best if she had something to eat too.

Haruhi's head and bare shoulders were poking out of the covers; she was hugging a pillow and looked quite content and peaceful.

_Bare shoulders?! Is she wearing anything? I thought she had learnt from that 'lesson' at the beach, _Kyouya felt his face go red and was glad she was asleep so she couldn't see it.

'Haruhi,' he called once his face had cooled down, she muttered and half opened her eyes, 'you should get something to eat and,' he coughed, 'put on some clothes.'

Haruhi's eyes opened wider and she sat up. Kyouya averted his eyes, how could she be so unaware?

'I'm wearing a towel you moron,' she sighed then got up slowly to find some clothes, 'at least you're not a pervert as well as a rich bastard,' she muttered darkly.

_And she thinks a towel is enough... _Kyouya covered his yet again warm face with his hand and went downstairs to the dining room, Haruhi would meet him later.

'French toast, poached egg and extra strong coffee, if you may,' Kyouya gave the maid one of his host smiles; she merely nodded in almost awe and scurried away. Kyouya absently twirled his spoon while he waited, watching the light glint off the curved metal surface.

Haruhi slipped into the room, her hair was almost as messy as it had been the day he met her and her eyes were watery and dim but she could walk which was an improvement. She sat down opposite Kyouya and picked up a piece of dry toast, nibbling on it slowly.

'So,' she started between small chews, 'are you going to meet the others after you've had breakfast,' she fixed him with a steady gaze, obviously wondering why he was still here.

'No, I'll keep you company,'

'I don't want your company,'

'That's impolite,'

'Impolite my ass, I feel like crap, I'm not in the mood, I'm always angry when I'm sick because I feel so damn useless,' Haruhi almost slammed the innocent, half-chewed, piece of toast down and drank a glass of water that had already been placed by her plate. Her throat, much to her annoyance, felt like sandpaper no matter how much she drank. Kyouya blankly stared at her; at least he understood where her bad temper had appeared from. Plus, he felt the same when he was ill. (A/N: Yes *gasp* Otori's are human and get sick, XD although they don't always act very human...)

'I might go skiing later but I'm not sure I'm in the mood, I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm still tired,' it was true, he hadn't gotten to sleep until late, or you could call it early seeing as it was four in the morning.

'Why?' Haruhi asked.

That threw Kyouya off, he could hardly say –every time you coughed I thought you were going to wake up choking again so I got worried.

He pretended he didn't hear and started to eat his food, glad it had come as a distraction just moments ago.

'Geez, let me guess, you were worried about me,' Haruhi said sarcastically then pick up her toast and stared at it, as if contemplating whether her throat would like it if she ate any more. When Kyouya didn't say anything and kept staring at his plate, Haruhi looked up at Kyouya's lowered he and blinked in surprise, 'seriously? Why?'

'Haruhi, when I said whim, I'm not sure if I mean it,'

'Then what did you mean?' Haruhi was utterly confused, being as emotionally mute as she was.

'I... well... think about it, Haruhi, I know I have to,' the Kyouya stood up from the table and left the room, Haruhi was left at the table, frowning, her face felt flushed again.

_Must be the fever coming back._

Haruhi herself stood up and went into the huge living area, she could see rows of books stacked neatly on mahogany bookcases but didn't feel like reading. Instead she curled up on one of the humongous sofas and snuggled into one of the Haruhi-sized cushions, there was already a fire blazing in a western style hearth that cast an orange glow onto Haruhi's pale skin. She didn't really fall asleep but thought about the recent conversations she had had with her senpai.

After about half an hour of mulling over Haruhi had come to a shocking conclusion

_Kiss + Mori-senpai conversation + NOT on a whim + Kyouya looking embarrassed or maybe even SHY = Kyouya may have feelings for her._

Haruhi laughed quietly to herself - that was almost funny. Like a joke that is so bad you have to laugh at the failure of it. But she didn't have any other explanation, even if she didn't believe her new theory she should at least apologise for her rude behaviour.

Normal, reasonable Haruhi was starting to come to the surface as she rested, she went to grab an paracetamol then trudged slowly up the stair, raking her fingers through her painfully tangled hair. She tapped gently on Kyouya's door, leaning against the door frame slightly to rub her eyes. She was about to turn away when nobody replied then a hesitant 'come in' made her turn back.

She peered around the door, and then felt slightly relieved Kyouya was at his laptop so she hadn't woken him up from sleep. He barely glanced up from the screen as she entered, Haruhi didn't really blame him but it still annoyed her a bit at his 'oh-it's-only-you' expression.

'I'd like to apologise, it was wrong of me to be so rude to a friend earlier,'

'I assume that means you are feeling better?' Kyouya looked up from his laptop at her, meeting her gaze.

Haruhi wasn't sure whether to be annoyed he hadn't seemed to acknowledge her apology or touched he cared how she was feeling, 'yes, not great, but hopefully I'll be better later this evening or tomorrow,'

'Well, when you feel up to it there is something else we can do so you don't have to go outside in the weather. Just to make sure you don't get sick again,'

Haruhi muttered something about not being_ that _weak and sickly but her interest was sparked, we? Who was 'we'? Everyone, including the hosts, or just her and Kyouya?

'What do you have planned?'

'You'll see soon enough, I've seen from your records that you don't get sick often or for long,'

More confused feelings - freaked out that he knew such things or happy he knew she wasn't some weak and needy commoner in need of help. Haruhi's head was starting to hurt again, how could Kyouya be two things at once?

'I'm going to go sleep some more,' Haruhi mumbled and walked away. Kyouya's eyebrows raised in amusement at the flicker of confusion the swept across Haruhi's face as she muttered to herself. When she had left the room and her footsteps had stopped as she clambered into bed, Kyouya's gaze went back to the computer screen.

_Name: Haruhi Fujioka_

_Class: 1A – Honour Student_

_Relationship: Acquaintance, fellow host member __**(A/N: I think this part is badly explained. There is a long profile of Haruhi on Kyouya's computer. The relationship is her relationship with Kyouya. The profile is much longer that these first three lines but this is all Kyouya as looked at because it is the beginning)**_

Kyouya pressed back space a few times at that point and rewrote the sentence.

_Relationship: Friend_

Kyouya felt a flutter of happiness, it wasn't what he wanted but it was one step closer, it told him Haruhi actually saw him as someone, a friend. The only person that had called Kyouya a friend before was Tamaki and that idiot practically threw the word at everyone he knew.

'Mon Ami!' there were the words, Kyouya sighed and stood up, and he went down the hall and greeted everyone from the top of the staircase. They were all covered in snow and Huni had fallen asleep, slung gently over Mori's shoulder.

Tamaki was grinning, his teeth chattering at the same time, 'how is our daughter?'

'Fine, she's sleeping right now so be quiet,' Kyouya replied, Kaoru closed the door to stop the torrent of snowflakes from sweeping into the hall, 'I thought you'd be back later,' it was only half past two. (A/N: the hours probably don't add up right but yeah...)

'So did we,' Hikaru shrugged, 'but it's snowing so hard we couldn't see anything,'

Huni suddenly jumped off Mori's shoulder, 'I'm hungry! Cake! Cake!' he ran off towards the dining room and Mori followed, the twins both ran up the stairs, scattering snow everywhere as they pushed each other playfully. Kyouya's eye twitched as the cold snow hit him in the face. He walked down the stairs and into the living room, Tamaki followed.

'So, is Haruhi better now?' he asked, picking snow from his hair.

'Not completely but her fever has gone down and she can walk, I think she needs one more day of rest before she can go skiing again,'

'Will you stay and look after her again?'

'Naturally, I am the only one with any medical understanding,' Kyouya stated, sitting down and leaning on as cushion that strangely smelt like Haruhi, it was comforting. Tamaki stared at him long and hard.

'Do you like Haruhi,' Tamaki asked seriously.

'She is intelligent and kind, yes, she is a good friend, yes, I like her,' Kyouya absently flicked through a book, trying to ignore the stare he was receiving.

'How much?'

'How much do you like her?'

'Hey, no fair, I asked first!' Tamaki whined, his old self was still there, below the sudden seriousness, 'but she is my daughter, of course I like her. But as mommy I think you don't see her as a daughter.'

'Because she isn't my daughter, you can call her that if you wish but I am not her mother, I'm not even female so I don't know here you go the idea from, Baka,' Kyouya hit Tamaki on the head with his book, Tamaki laughed and batted it away.

'Who _do _you see Haruhi as then?'

'I...' Kyouya faltered. He saw Haruhi as many things but he was confused still, 'I don't know.'

'Senpai doesn't know something,' the twins had appeared behind them, 'that's new, and he didn't tell us how cute Haruhi looks when she's sleeping in that nightdress we packed for her. We had to take some pictures ourselves,'

'DON'T TAKE PICTURES OF MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER YOU SHADY TWINS!' oh yes, the capitals were back. Fun.

'I'm sure pervert Tono wants to see the pictures too,' the twins teased. Glad to be free from the interrogating, Kyouya slipped away unnoticed.

_Good job they don't know I already have pictures of Haruhi sleeping, I'm starting to sound like a pervert myself. I mean, I pretended I was going to rape her to get a point across! Yet then Haruhi still called me a 'nice guy' after that, people never call me nice for who I really am, nobody can normally see who I really am behind the fake smiles, apart from her, One of the many things that makes her special._

_But she doesn't know that. And nobody would consider the fact that I, the Shadow King, can love._

**Edit: Uh... guys, I've had loads of story alerts from this chapter and all but absolutely no reviews, the more I get the earlier you will get another chapter. I'm flattered and all by the alerts BUT IT DOESN'T TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK D: pleeeease, if you like it enough to put in on an alert (thanks for that btw) then you MUST have something to say. Even if it's just yh... I liked the chapter or I think you could do/change *insert idea here* or EVEN just :) PLEASE?!**

**I have until thursday then I'm away to Venice so yh, the reviews will matter or there will be a long wait**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you are all well and I will start the chappie ;)**

Haruhi woke up the next morning, less surprised by Kyouya's presence in her bedroom, she actually felt kind of happy that he would spend his time with her for something other than profit. She'd always like Kyouya more than the other hosts, hated him at the same time for being so... well... evil but for some reason she preferred his company to the others.

This time Kyouya was still asleep, had he been there all night?

_Ha, of course not, he probably came in this morning and fell asleep. He's not known for getting up early._

Haruhi sat up and listened to the silence of the chalet. The other's must have already left otherwise there would be thumping and yelling. She stood up and took the throw from the bottom of her bed and covered the sleeping Kyouya. Then started her usual daily routine; shower, get dressed, breakfast, work.

She sat on her bed chewing her third piece of toast, her stomach felt like a black hole after eating practically nothing for over a day, whilst doing some homework she had been given for over the holidays. She didn't have any of her work, thanks to the packing by the twins but she knew what the title of an essay that she was supposed to write so had found some paper and a pen and started writing. By ten in the morning she was almost finished and Kyouya woke up.

Haruhi didn't notice at firsts, Kyouya just sat in the chair, unmoving, watching her work, she had a piece of toast in her mouth, she wasn't chewing it, just holding the slice between her teeth and frowning as she worked.

'You're on holiday and you're working,' he stated more than asked, making her jump.

'And you haven't done any work?' she retorted, though she said it lightly rather than with annoyance.

'I'm not ill,'

'Neither am I,' then she started coughing, when she stopped, she added, 'well not very anyway.'

'No headaches? Vomiting? Even nausea?' he questioned.

'Nope, just hungry, the occasional cough but..,' she shrugged, 'and annoyed.'

'Why?' _what have I done now?_

The twins packed my clothes... well, 'my clothes' is the wrong way of putting it. There's nothing I feel comfortable in,' Haruhi shuffled a bit, wrinkling her nose and picking at the fabric of the fitted blue t-shirt. It had a black belt around the waist and jeggins underneath. She had plain, patent leather flats on her feet.

'You look nice,' he said. _You look nice even in your normal, horrible clothes_. _Oh shut up, Kyouya. Oh dear god I'm talking to myself, see what you do to me Haruhi?_

Haruhi flushed and the unsuspected comment.

'Do you still have a temperature, you look kind of warm,' Kyouya was smirking on the inside. _She's blushing, because of something I said!_

He placed forehead to hers, she flushed harder at the closeness, completely confused with herself.

_Maybe I am still sick..._

'You feel fine, if you're up to it, we can do that something I mentioned yesterday,' he stretched and stood up, 'it'll still be a bit cold so wear a jacket and gloves but you won't have to worry about weather.'

'Where are we going?'

'So you feel up to it?'

'Yeah, but _where are we going?_'

Kyouya smiled cryptically, 'you'll see,' then he walked out the room, Haruhi attempted to drill holes into his back with her eyes.

'Smartass,' she muttered but got up to get ready, filing her finished homework on her bedside table.

She came down to where Kyouya was in the hall wearing the clothes she was before but with tights on under her jeggins, black boots and a duffle type jacket in charcoal grey, shaped to suit her figure. She had a blue scarf around her neck and blue, soft gloves to match.

'Ready to go?' Kyouya held out a hand for her. She nodded and took the offered hand. Kyouya lead her outside to the waiting car. The journey was quiet, Haruhi was still tired, she leant back into the comfy seat, her shoulder occasionally touching Kyouya's as the car moved steadily down the mountain towards the small skiing town. She closed her eyes and thought about nothing in particular, soothed by the gently rocking from the uneven road.

The rocking stopped and Haruhi opened her eyes, looking out of the window.

'Oh no,' she turned to Kyouya, 'have you completely forgotten I am the person who can fall over perfectly flat ground?'

'Not at all,'

'I am going to kill myself if I try to ice skate; I tried before and couldn't sit down for a week I was so bruised,'

'I'll teach you, come on,' He opened the door, thanking the chauffeur as he went, and then held the door open for Haruhi.

She shuffled out and took a cautious step on the frozen ground, grabbing Kyouya's arm quickly when she nearly slipped, 'sorry,' she mumbled, releasing her grip then grabbing him again when she stumbled without the support.

Kyouya suppressed a small chuckle as Haruhi slid for the fifth time on the way to the entrance a mere few metres away.

'Shut up,' Haruhi pouted sulkily, 'blame it on my mom, it's genetics I swear.'

'Sure it is,' Kyouya held the door open and Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief when her feet touched. A man came towards them holding two pairs of new looking ice-skates and lead them to another room, he handed the ice-skates to Kyouya silently and nodded with a smile before hurrying to a control room.

'It's dark,' Haruhi stated obviously, pulling on the first ice-skate and wondering how they had know her exact shoe size. It was probably Kyouya who told them... how did _Kyouya _know her shoe size?

A moment later the lights came on simultaneously.

'Haruhi's breath caught, 'we have this whole place to ourselves?!'

'Of course,' Kyouya shrugged gently, 'do I look like the person to share.'

'You're sharing your time with me,' Haruhi turned to him, her eyes were brighter, despite her reluctance before she looked quite excited.

'That's different, I mean people who mean nothing to me,' they both had their ice-skates on, Kyouya lead the way to the entrance to the ice, Haruhi wobbled behind, 'I'll step on first then help you balance.'

Haruhi hesitated for a moment then stepped gingerly onto the ice. She blinked in surprise when she didn't slip.

'Now all I have to do is move,' she muttered to herself. Kyouya grasped her hands gently in his and skated backwards slowly. Haruhi went rigid, trying desperately not to slip. Kyouya chuckled softly at her petrified stance.

'Relax, if you fall I'll catch you, it's not like you can pull me over,'

Haruhi slowly relaxed her muscles, allowing Kyouya to pull her over the ice, a gently sliding noise beneath her skates. Then she straightened her back and closed her eyes and smiled. Then Kyouya let go of her hands and skated away. Haruhi opened her eyes wide and almost shrieked.

She wobbled, and then stopped.

'I didn't fall over,' she sounded surprised with herself.

Kyouya called back to her, 'do you really have such low expectations for yourself, Haruhi?'

Haruhi shrugged absently and tried copying a less graceful version of Kyouya's skating. He slowed to almost a halt as she caught up, slipping as she reached him, he grabbed her by the elbows; she was scowling as she straightened up.

'You're doing well for a beginner,'

Haruhi glared, 'I swear you're laughing at me on the inside,'

Kyouya laughed out loud, Haruhi ended up giggling with him.

'Why don't you laugh more often?' Haruhi looked innocently up at him, 'it's nice when you smile.'

Kyouya thought for a moment, expression blank again, 'I'm an Otori,'

'Sure but you're also, and most importantly, Kyouya,'

All he could do was staring at her until suddenly upbeat music started to flow from the speakers. Haruhi hummed quietly to the song and skated shakily.

'You listen to this kind of music?' Kyouya look at the girl next to him humming.

'I listen to whatever is on the radio when I'm doing chores, there isn't really anything I hate apart from abnormally happy music and music when it screams so hard you can't make out the words,' Haruhi wrinkled her nose in distaste, 'unfortunately my friend next door to me loves it.

'I didn't think any girl liked that type of music,' Kyouya grasped Haruhi's elbow when she started to lose balance again.

'Oh, it's a boy,' Kyouya felt something tug at his heart, 'he's funny I guess,' another tug, 'but one of the most annoying people I know, second only to Tamaki-senpai,' Kyouya felt his heart relax, was he jealous?

_Me? No... Of some weird commoner? I mean, Haruhi doesn't even like him, why does it matter if she did like him?_

'Kyouya,' Haruhi waved a hand in front of his face, 'earth to Kyouya.'

'My apologies, what were you saying,' Kyouya turned to face her.

'What kind of music do you like? Have a favourite artist?'

'I generally listen to people nobody has ever heard of, if I listen to music at all,'

Haruhi nodded, 'my favourite that nobody's heard of is Mayday Parade (My fav. Band :D that I just happened to add),'

'Really?'

'Yup, just heard them on the radio one day,'

'Want to borrow the CDs?'

'You like them too?' Haruhi smiled, they were still skating in beat to the music, she hadn't even noticed how many circuits they had done of the huge rink and had yet to fall over properly. Kyouya nodded, glad he had finally found something they had in common, like they were more linked now.

'Not all of the songs, but a lot of them,'

Haruhi nodded and smiled, for once, agreeing with everything he said. The music changed to a fast track, before she could think, Kyouya had grabbed her hand and was skating to the same speed as the song. Haruhi's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates and she tensed again, after about half a circuit she started to relax, then, with the cool air whipping past her face making her eyes stream and her cheeks flush, she giggled.

Kyouya's hair was starting to stick up in messy clumps and his cheeks were flushed to, he turned around and gave her a genuine smile. Haruhi laughed harder, she forgot her illness, feeling better than she had the day they whisked her away for the trip.

The song came to an end and Kyouya stopped, Haruhi slipped her hand from his, still giggling like a school girl (A/N: Oh rly nao?)

Kyouya automatically started to miss the feeling of her hand in his.

She took her glove of and lifted her hand and brushed down his wild hair gently. Kyouya stared at her rosy face as she smiled, breathing deeply.

She giggled again, 'your hair looks kinda cute when it's messy,'

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, don't.... damn it_

Haruhi shook her head, 'whoa, I think the cold air made my head go fluffy. I'm having a lot of fun, thanks Kyouya,'

'Me too,' Kyouya surprised himself, not being one for 'fun' but with Haruhi he didn't have to pretend, he did have to please or exceed expectations.

The music changed to a slow, rhythmic, soothing beat, both teenagers looked at the manager who was standing in the technical room; he winked at them through the window. Instead of being annoyed by the man's assumptions he was rather pleased they looked like a couple, he bowed down in front of Haruhi.

'Would you accept this dance,' he lifted his head to see Haruhi's response, she wasn't smiling but her eyes glittered like the ice surrounding her and she nodded.

She took his outstretched hand as she had done many other times that day.

But this time it felt different, something different went through their minds.

They _felt _something.

**I hope the length makes up for the lateness of the chapter and the OOCness what I guess I was trying to say with Kyouya is he **_**is **_**nice and he isn't his usual alternate persona when he goes ice skating with Haruhi. With Haruhi being overly happy I think she can be like that it's just she doesn't usually have experiences like this. Does it make sense? I hope so otherwise I've written 2 000 words or rubbish D: I hope you enjoyed it, I really do. :)**

**Have a nice spring, the awesomest season of the year~ ... although I adore summer, autumn and winter too... I LOVES ALL OF DEM :3**

**Please comment, suggestions and contructive criticism gratefully accepted X3 **

**Will try to post a new chapter in less than a month but it doesn't look likely unless the plot bunny hits me :( or I get suggestions *hint hint* because I am doing a three day walk and that is only the practice *sob sob* which is the weekend just before I do mock GCSE exams (UK people will def. knowwhat I'm talking about I'm notsure what ther places do these evil exams...) Then, I'm not in the country so boo *temper tantrum***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, back from skiing and exams etc. So am free for the next week to write :D I have finally finished one fic now I only have two to go, unless I start more which I really want to do but don't have time. *shakes fist angrily at clock***

**Please review if you have time :) I mean, story alerts are great and really uplifting but I like reviews the best ^^**

**I made this chapter abnormally long for me as well :3**

**PS: Did anybody notice the drop in a certain honorific in our dear Haru's speech? Hm? Maybe?**

'After you,' Kyouya bowed to Haruhi mockingly, she half scoffed, half laughed. Kyouya lifted his head and gave her a quick smirk then the chauffeur opened the front door for them and they both stepped into the warmth.

To find a serious Tamaki, foot tapping and arms folded.

'What time do you call this?' he snapped.

Haruhi and Kyouya exchanged a look and a snigger.

'We're not children Tamaki-,' Kyouya sighed, a mixture between true and feigned annoyance.

'And I thought _Kyouya _was supposed to be the mom,' Haruhi raised an eyebrow, which changed to apologetic look when Kyouya shot her a glare.

'I don't care!' Tamaki wailed, stern look gone, he grasped Haruhi's shoulders and shook her, 'it's past dark and you weren't here when we got back and daddy got worried because I thought the big bad Kyouya had kidnapped you and made you his eternal slave to live a life of torment in some dark cave in the centre of the mountain!' Tamaki inhaled as much are as he could and got ready to continue the rant when Haruhi put a hand over his mouth.

'We were ice skating,' she stated.

'Huh? No slavery?' Tamaki blinked.

'Nope, and it was fun, then after we were hungry so got some lunch,' _expensive lunch which Kyouya refused to let me pay for... I will regret that,_ 'and I bought some souvenirs for my dad,' Haruhi showed him her small bag and smiled at him.

Tamaki's heart went all buttery at her smile, then he realised something, 'you spent all day with mommy?! What about father daughter time? Huh? It's not _fair._'

Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked past the over-hysterical host king.

'You missed dinner,' Kaoru informed them when they entered the living room. Hikaru just sent death glares of jealousy in Kyouya's direction. Huni and Mori nodded a greeting, Huni gave Haruhi a sly look, he would be talking with her later - it looked like at last she and Kyouya had done something together without outside help and Huni wanted to know about it.

Kyouya shrugged indifferently at Kaoru's information, 'I'll get the chef's to make something.'

'They went home,' Huni told them, looking rather sadly at what must have been his last cake.

'That's fine. I'll just get cleaned up then make something,' she turned around to face Kyouya, 'is that ok with you, Kyouya?'

The room was silent for a moment apart from Tamaki making some weird choking noise; somehow in his brain he had gone from a dropped honorific to eloping and moving to Canada together.

Whatever, it's Tamaki.

'I guess we have no choice,' Kyouya sighed. Actually, he could quite easily call the chefs back but this was an opportunity that would be stupid to pass up on. Haruhi left to get ready and Kyouya felt a strange chill at the back of his head.

He turned to see two hosts glaring at him, two blank stares and one slightly disturbing smile.

'What? Not host hospitality today?' Kyouya asked but smirked at them, a nerve in Hikaru's head snapped.

'This is so not fair!' he exploded, 'why does Haruhi like you? Why are you being nice? I don't get it! And she's making you food. It should be me and Kaoru, we're her friends and classmates, what are you to her, huh?'

'Calm down Hikaru!' Kaoru pulled Hikaru's shirt, the older twin just plopped down onto the sofa and sulked. Haruhi's head poked around the side of the door.

'Is everything ok? I heard yelling,'

'We're fine,' the hosts chimed innocently, Haruhi narrowed her eyes suspiciously then shrugged her shoulders and left to prepare dinner. Kyouya decided to follow her considering it would a) annoy certain people further and b) the atmosphere was getting stifling.

When he closed the door behind him he heard something small smash against the wood.

'Oops,' Hikaru said loudly, 'my hand slipped.'

'How childish,' Kyouya muttered with another smirk before catching up with Haruhi, 'what do you plan on making.'

'I'm not sure, do you have any preferences.

'Not really, I like spice but I eat anything really,'

'Well there is sashimi with wasabi or Sukiyaki (type of stew) with sichimi (seven spices) or maybe a foreign dish,' Haruhi's eyes glazed over as she thought about different foods, Kyouya wondered how such a gluttonous girl remained so thin.

'Whatever is simplest for you, and warm preferably,'

Haruhi laughed, 'yeah, my cheeks are still slightly numb,'

_She looks cute with rosy cheeks _Kyouya thought absently before mentally hitting himself.

'Are you going to wait with the others while I make dinner?'

'I was planning on helping; it seemed unfair to not split the work fairly,'

Haruhi raised an eyebrow but thought I would be best not to point out everything that was wrong with that sentence, 'do you know how to cook?'

Kyouya hesitated, 'no...'

'The we should keep it simple, Sukiyaki is simple and warm, I'll show you what to do then I'll make a cake to share with everyone or something...' she trailed off into thought again muttering random words every now and then.

She stopped when she saw the kitchen, her eyes grew wide for a moment before she shook her head, 'I shouldn't have expected anything less but seriously, what is the point of a kitchen the size of two tennis courts?'

Kyouya just laughed quietly in response, Haruhi sighed exaggeratedly and shook her head again before rummaging through the fridges for ingredients. Kyouya stood by the sidelines for the first time he was unsure what to do with himself.

She dumped all of the ingredients on the worktop and separated them so there was a pile of vegetables, she found a chopping board and knife, and then pointed at them whilst facing Kyouya.

'Chop,' she instructed, slightly pleased to be the one in control for once.

Whilst Kyouya tentatively grasped the knife and sliced up a cabbage while Haruhi buttered a pan and placed it over the hob.

She stood next to Kyouya and sliced beef thinly so it was ready when the pan was hot enough. She worked quickly to make sauce, adding extra spice to it. When she was done she threw the thin slices of meat onto the pan, the melted butter spat angrily. Haruhi yelped and moved quickly away from the pan.

'Damnit, bastard pan,' she glowered and rubbed her cheek, Kyouya left what he was doing and moved her hand gently away from her face.

'Let me see,' he inspected the angry red mark on her cheek while she stared at him, her eyes watering involuntarily.

'It's fine,' she insisted even though she was pouting. She moved to turn away but he stopped her and kissed her softly and swiftly on the cheek over her burn. Haruhi froze, staring straight into Kyouya's eyes.

'Does it still hurt?' he asked quietly. Haruhi shook her head, making no attempt to move. The feeling she had felt earlier at the ice rink filled her, her brain turned to mush and her skin felt warm. She blinked and managed to give him a warm smile before jumping.

'Crap! The meat's going to burn,' she rushed to tend to the food, Kyouya silently collected the vegetables.

Both were trying to work out what the feelings were. They knew subconsciously but were either afraid or didn't believe it.

Haruhi placed Kyouya in charge of the main meal while Haruhi started to prepare the cake. She was busy thinking, or trying to think whilst carrying a large bag of flour to the counter. Then, even though she had managed to stay upright the whole time she was ice skating, she tripped over flat ground.

...Just as Kyouya turned around to tell her head had finished cooking.

There was silence as Kyouya removed his flour covered glasses. Haruhi gawped, her eye twitched in fear. Then she giggled, there were two clean circles of skin around his eyes, the rest was pure white with white powder.

'I'm sor-,' she got him square in the side of the head with an egg. It cracked and the contents dribbled down her neck, Haruhi shuddered at the cold sliminess, 'maybe I'm not sorry,' she grabbed the nearest object, grinning evil when she saw the label.

She spayed whipped cream in her opponents face, this time his eyes weren't spared and she stumbled blindly then wiped of the offending cream, leant over and smeared it over Haruhi's face, pinning her to the nearby wall so she couldn't do anything.

Haruhi pecked him on the cheek then relaxed, letting Kyouya's grasp on her wrists hold her up, 'now we're even,' she stated, licking the whipped cream from her lips with a small smile, Kyouya looked at her with shocked eyes for a moment before smiling back at her.

'Wait,' Haruhi smirked, 'not yet,' she leant forward again and kissed his quickly on the lips, '_now _we're even.'

'Why...?'

''I dunno,' Haruhi shrugged although the red tips of her ears showed she wasn't indifferent, 'maybe it was just a whim, or maybe I wanted to.'

'OHMYGOD MOMMY IS A PERVERT!' they heard a scream from the doorway.

'What makes you think that, Tamaki?' Kyouya sighed in irritation.

'Uh, I'm pinned to the wall...' Haruhi pointed out, Kyouya quickly released her. Haruhi stepped forward to calm the hysterical Tamaki, who was still gaping at them, 'look-,' she started.

'What's Kyouya-senpai done to Haruhi?' Hikaru and Kaoru appeared on the scene, shortly followed by Huni and Mori.

'Nothing,' Haruhi insisted, 'I was going to make a cake but dropped an egg and we slipped on it and kinda... landed in an awkward position, that's all. You can't say anything Tamaki considering the amount of times you've molested me,' she shot him a meaningful glare. Tamaki seemed to shrink into the floor.

'Now if you'll excuse us we are going to go eat,' Kyouya grabbed the two plates of food and the two of them hurried past the other before they could ask why Kyouya's hair was white and Haruhi had cat whiskers on her cheeks made from cream.

After they left Huni looked at the door they went through, 'huh, I could've sworn Kyo-chan had black hair before,'

The twins merely shrugged and the hosts all walked away, not noticing the food splattered kitchen that the maid entered a few minutes later and nearly fainted.

~.~.~.~

After the quiet meal, which both people found oddly comforting considering the noise that usually accompanied them at the table, Haruhi's eye began to feel heavy and her throat started to take on its raw feeling again.

'Thank you for today Kyouya, I really did enjoy myself,' Haruhi smiled.

'You're welcome, Haruhi, I've noticed you've dropped the 'senpai' in you speech,'

Haruhi blinked in surprise, not even realising it herself, 'I apologise Kyouya-senpai.'

'No it's ok, we are friends after all aren't we?' Kyouya stared straight into her eyes. Haruhi had a strange feeling he was staring into her soul. She was surprised he saw her as that, she saw him as a friend but ... did friends kiss each other? Haruhi imagined kissing one of the twins and shuddered in her mind, _ugh, no way. _Then she imagined kissing Kyouya again and felt warmth in her cheeks.

'Yes,' Haruhi said quickly with a smile, 'I'm really tired so I'll do the washing up then go to bed.'

'Of course,' Kyouya wondered why she had suddenly done an impression of a ripe tomato, 'we don't want you to get ill again.'

Haruhi gathered the plates and exited the room, Kyouya watched after her, mildly amused by her flustered composure.

She did exactly as she said she would and pushed her bedroom door open and nearly fell back out of it when she met the slightly disturbingly cute gaze of Huni's eyes.

'Ah... Hi Huni-senpai, what are you doing in my room?'

'I'm sorry I scared you Haru-chan,' he looked like he was about to cry, 'I came looking for you and I thought you might be sleeping so I knocked the door but you didn't answer so I came inside and-,'

'Ok, ok, it's fine Huni-senpai, what did you want to find me for?' Haruhi asked, she tried to keep smiling to cover up how tired she was, she just wanted to sleep and think about things, so many things, her head was getting dizzy already.

'I just wanted to ask you how your day went, I missed you Haru-chan,' they ended up with Huni sitting in a chair and Haruhi on the edge of the bed, 'you went on a date with Kyo-chan right?'

'Huh?' Haruhi's ear tips started to burn again, 'no he just took me ice skating... at least I don't think it was, we're just friends anyway.'

'So you don't like Kyo-chan?'

'I do...'

'Lots and lots?' Huni peered up at her face, giggling at the blush that was getting strong and stronger with each question, 'or just as a friend.'

'Lots but as a friend,' Haruhi answered, not sound too sure herself, 'but do friends...'

'Do friends what?'

'I'm pretty sure they don't but then why kiss me?' Haruhi seemed to be more talking to herself now.

_Kyo-chan!!! Already, hehe cheeky boy, _

'And why did I kiss him?'

'You did what?' Huni gasped with basketball sized eyes.

'It was only to get even,' Haruhi retorted meekly. Huni laughed.

'Silly Haru-chan,' Huni continued to laugh, Haruhi huffed slighting unconsciously pouting as she usually did.

'First Mori-senpai tells me Kyouya likes me and now you're telling me I like him,' Haruhi looked so confused it was almost too cute for Huni to bear, 'but that would mean we like each other, _you're _the one being silly.'

'What's so silly about that?' Huni stood up and tilted him head to one side.

'But I'm me,' Haruhi insisted.

'Exactly,'

'And he's, well, him,'

'Would you like him any other way?' Huni threw that one more question at her before slipping soundlessly through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**POLLpollPOLLpollPOLLpoll on my profile :) for a new 'exciting' story.**

**Here is chapter 7, I have no idea what I'm going to write... boo...**

Haruhi woke up the next morning feeling tired but healthy, she stretched and smiled. The weather outside was good and the heavy snow which had been falling for the past two days had left a thick blanket of snow on the surroundings. She was looking forward to skiing again, not that she hadn't enjoyed Kyouya's company but she wasn't sure what the chance were she would come skiing again. They were staying for eight days (including travelling days) and three of them were already gone.

'Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you excited it's Christmas tomorrow? Kasanoda-kun called to wish us Merry Christmas, isn't he nice? Oh! And He told me to say hi to you Haru-chan,' Huni smiled up at her and hurried of to the smaller breakfast table in the lounge (not the huge table in the dining room) before she even had chance to reply, _geez, how does he have so much energy so early in the morning, I thought he wasn't a morning person._

Mori, who seemed to have read her thoughts explained, 'lots of sugar.'

'Ah,' Haruhi nodded knowingly, 'it was nice of Kasanoda to call, maybe I should...' Haruhi stopped talking mid sentence and turned pale, 'crap.'

'Are you feeling ill again Haruhi?' the twins were picking at a piece of bread, staring at her pale face with mild interest.

'No, I forgot to call my dad,'

'So? Just call him now,'

'Have you not met my father?' Haruhi looked at them with what could have been fear, the twins realised.

'Is he going to throw a drama llama like Tono does?' they asked, Haruhi nodded in confirmation, they pointed to a table in the corner of the room, 'there's a phone over there, you won't get service on a mobile.'

'I don't throw drama llamas!' Tamaki whined and pouted, Kyouya shook his head in amazement at his best friend's childishness and sipped from his coffee.

Haruhi pressed the number into the phone and pushed the call button, she held her breath as she put the phone tentatively to her ear. Her father picked up before the last ring was over.

'HARUHI MY DARLING I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!' Haruhi flinched away from the phone and rolled her eyes, she saw Kyouya give her a knowing look from his seat across the room. Haruhi wasn't sure whether he was trying to sympathise or patronise.

'Sorry, sorry, I was ill and my phone doesn't work up here, I'm fine, not dead at all so will you please stop screaming in my ear?' Haruhi tried in vain to calm her father.

'You were unwell? You should have come home, those buffoons are too incompetent to care for you!'

'Don't worry,' Tamaki had plucked the phone from Haruhi's unsuspecting hand, 'I assure you she was looked after with the utmost care and competence.' Haruhi wrenched the phone from Tamaki before he did any further damage. The hosts could hear the screaming through the phone from the other side of the room.

'No, no, Kyouya looked after me, not Tamaki-senpai,' Haruhi shot said person a look that he withered beneath.

There was silence for few moments as the hosts watched with confusion and amusement as Haruhi's face flushed a deep pink, 'no! Dad, shut up, geez I don't know how your mind thinks up these things,' Haruhi huffed, 'I'll talk to you tomorrow, Baka,' she quickly put the phone down and stared at it with a frown and her face still flushed, she turned to see the hosts staring at her.

'What? Is there something on my face?' she automatically went to wipe her cheek.

'Never mind Haruhi, the idiots were just eavesdropping on your conversation,' Kyouya informed her, Haruhi joined them at the table, picking up a slice of toast.

'Oh, that's rude,' Haruhi pretended to be annoyed causing a flood of apologies and begging, Haruhi just laughed, she caught Kyouya's eye and smiled, he smiled back.

~.~Later Skiing LaLaLaLa~.~

Haruhi had been happily plodding behind the others, skiing as fast as she could but still a lot slower than the others. She was glad to be on the snow, the rush made her heart lift each time she went over a bump, her light weight and petite stature meant it took a lot for her to fall so she enjoyed the recklessness while it lasted without consequences.

'I'm sorry that I'm holding you guys up,' Haruhi couldn't help but feel a bit guilty each time she saw the hosts waiting at the bottom of the piste for her, she also felt sorry for the poor people that got caught in the midst of their snowball fights that inevitably broke out every time they stood still.

'It's ok Haru-chan, you're very good considering you've never do this before,' Huni grinned up at her, his bunny painted snowboard in hand, 'me, Takashi and Tama-chan are going to go eat, do you want to come?'

'We're going on that slope up there if you want to join us,' the twins interjected before she could reply, they pointed to what could only be described as a vertical drop.

'I think I'll pass,' Haruhi told them, 'if nobody else is skiing I guess I'll get a drink or something.'

'I'm going to continue if you would like to join me,' Kyouya offered, already turning away from the restaurant, Haruhi said thanks and started to follow him.

'No! No! It's Daddy-Daughter time now, Mommy's had enou-gph,' Huni jumped up and clamped his hand over Tamaki's mouth; Mori took the host king by the neck of his jacket and dragged him towards the restaurant.

'You two have fun now,' Huni called, 'we'll meet up later, bye bye now!' he waved cheerfully. Haruhi just gave him a short wave and a confused glance whilst Kyouya nodded and gave his silent thanks.

'Huni-senpai's being weird this holiday,' Haruhi muttered to herself as she tried to drag her skis across a flat piece of land, annoyed the neither she nor Kyouya had any momentum yet he made it look easy.

'Oh?' Kyouya gave her a questioning look, 'how so?'

Haruhi gave him a sidelong glance, flushed and shrugged, trying to brush it off. Kyouya raised an eyebrow but left it alone. He held out a pole for her to grab and try and help, her face serious in concentration and her breath was heavy at the effort of dragging the dead weights of metal on her feet. She glanced up and pushed away the pole.

'I can do it,' she insisted. It was Kyouya's turn to shrug this time though he was at no end amused by her stubbornness although he had to admit it was similar to his view on things and maybe he and Haruhi were more similar than they had realised.

A single snowflake drifted onto Kyouya's glove, he noticed it's presence in an instant, 'looks like the weather's changing, it's irritating how unpredictable the weather in the mountains is.'

'Huh?' Haruhi puffed, basking in triumph at getting past the flat land then saw the gently snowflakes falling, 'oh, isn't it nice sometimes if you can't predict things, if some things are a surprise?'

'I'm not fond of surprises,' Kyouya said.

'That doesn't surprise me, you always seem to know everything, it's like you're psychic,' Haruhi concluded with mock wonder.

'Honestly Haruhi, I merely plan and observe,'

'You do more than observe, you stare into people's souls, can you read minds? ' Haruhi continued.

'Of course not, and I don't know everything or everyone,' he started to ski before Haruhi had a chance to answer. Haruhi frowned, wanting to know more.

'So what don't you...' she trailed off when she saw Kyouya leaving her behind, 'hey!' she cried indignantly before following behind him, going too fast to try and catch up with him. Unfortunately for Haruhi that ended up with her knocking Kyouya over at the bottom of the slope and into a snow drift to the side of the piste.

Haruhi rubbed her head, still bruised from before, 'ouch...' she opened her eyes to meet a calm stare, 'ah! I'm so sorry Kyouya, I was going too fast.'

Kyouya sighed, 'really Haruhi, I thought you'd learn to be more careful after last time,'

'Sorry,' Haruhi huffed, 'that time it wasn't my fault and you know it!'

'Well, whoever's fault it was that doesn't matter right now, would you mind getting off of me, people are starting to stare,' that was an understatement, as well as the whispers and pointing there was one small child sucking on his glove and staring at them with wide eyes. Kyouya sent the boy a quick glare that sent him running. Haruhi looked down at their position slowly before letting out a strangled squeak and flopped onto the snow beside Kyouya.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence filled in only by background noise and soft breathing, 'so,' Haruhi ventured, 'what exactly don't you know about people, I know you have files on practically everyone in Ouran,' she turned her face to watch Kyouya's expression, wondering in her mind why they were both still lying in the snow before noticing the tree above then stopping a torrent of snowflakes whipping them in the face.

_Ah, _she thought _Kyouya thought out escaping this weather too eventually, I guess nothing does surprise him._

'That isn't true, I only have files on people related directly or indirectly to the host club, such as relationships, close friends, siblings and so on. I suppose that makes up most of the student body though,' Kyouya sat up and leant against a tree, removing his glove to wipe snow from his hair and jacket front. He continued, 'I can tell what most people are thinking at a glance, sometimes I need to study people or look into their files but I always work it out in the end.'

'So it _is _like you can read minds, can you tell what I'm thinking?'

'No, there are two people I haven't been able to figure out completely,' Kyouya told her amused by her insistence of making him sound like something out of a _Twilight _novel, 'Tamaki, and you.'

'Me? I can understand Tamaki-senpai, so simple minded and yet manages to be complex but what's different about me?'

'Everything,'

'Is that bad?'

'Not necessarily, it makes you interesting,' Kyouya thought about a way to explain it, Haruhi looked at him to continue, 'it can be frustrating not to understand what you want or think, there are some simple things I can work out, such as when you look at nothing in particular and bite your lip you're thinking about either food or cooking.' Haruhi blushed, realising what he said was true.

'Why don't you just ask me then?' Haruhi seemed confused as to how he didn't understand something so simple.

'Ask you?'

'Well, yeah, it's better than wondering about it all the time. Some people might find it rude but it doesn't bother me. I don't get why everything has to be so complicated for rich people,' Haruhi reached her handout absently to catch snowflakes, taking off her glove so she could feel each tiny cold peck. Kyouya watched her and digested the past conversation.

'Ok then, seeing as the visibility is terrible which would make skiing very un-enjoyable and it shows no signs of letting up, would you mind if I asked you questions now?'

Haruhi paused before replying, 'only if I can ask questions in return,'

'I suppose that's fair,' Kyouya agreed, 'I'll start simple then. What do you think of the host club?'

'I used to think it was annoying and unfair the way I joined but I'm glad because all of you guys are good friends. I never really had very close friends before apart from Mei, all of my middle school friends moved on,' Haruhi placed her head on her fist, frowning at nothing, 'the host club, with all its eccentricities makes me have fun, too much fun if you ask me but I'm happy there,'

'I'm glad to hear it,' Kyouya said, genuinely meaning it.

'My turn,' Haruhi spoke quickly, finding herself pleased that Kyouya actually seemed to care, 'what do you think of,' she trailed off as if she was thinking for something to ask him, 'me.'

That stunned Kyouya, he was planning on asking her the same question but only after he had gently started to get more and more personal or awkward. What did he expect? This was the blunt, oblivious, Haruhi after all.

'Well... You're blunt, gluttonous, you don't seem to care at all what other people think of you and you seem to understand everybody perfectly unless it's their feelings towards you,' Haruhi was trying very hard not to be hurt, and just when she thought the battering was over Kyouya started to speak again, 'personally though, I think all of these things make you a very intriguing person and naturally makes me curious about you. I also think my feelings have become more than just curiosity towards you which makes it even more frustrating at your obliviousness to people's feelings.'

Haruhi thought through what he said and tried not to smile, 'define 'more than curiosity, does that mean friend, or?'

'I'll go with or,' Kyouya wasn't sure what he was saying but he knew it certainly wasn't getting him anywhere by saying nothing, he'd lived enough of his life like that to know the outcome. Nothing.

Haruhi let a small smile creep onto her face, she wasn't sure still but she had been thinking about what Mori had said which looked like it could be true and she was starting to understand what Huni-senpai meant as well, 'are you going to ask me a question? It is my turn.'

Kyouya gave her a curious look and saw her smiling back at him, her cheeks painted a soft red, 'ok then, you just asked me two questions so I get two as well. Firstly, what do you think of me?'

'Cunning, money-loving, too worried about what people think, quiet, underappreciated, kind and personally I think... or,' Haruhi looked up at the slowly clearing sky, the sun just showing through the receding flurry of snowflakes. It seemed as if the weather was clearing along with her mind.

'I see,' Kyouya followed her gaze, wondering how this girl had managed to get Kyouya Otori to sit under a tree for over half an hour when they could have easily skied to the nearby restaurant (there seemed to be one for each and every slope.) He knew it was because it meant complete solitude, a wall of snow falling to hide them from the world, he _liked _being alone with this girl, this girl who should mean nothing to him but meant everything.

'My second question,' _here comes the boldness, _he thought to himself, 'would you be opposed to me kissing you?'

Haruhi turned to face him, both of their eyes giving away emotions their calm faces didn't, 'no. I don't think I would.'

Kyouya leant in close so his breath mixed with Haruhi's, leaving a feeling of warmth in the small space between their lips.

'KYOUYA, HARUHI! Is that you down there?' Tamaki called down the slop, Kyouya and Haruhi practically flew apart, gathering up their things, 'I can't see a thing clearly and why haven't you been answering your cell phone!'

'Yes it's us,' Kyouya called back, trying to keep the bitter annoyance from his voice.

'We're fine Tamaki-senpai, we'll meet you at the bottom of the slope,' Haruhi reassured the blond. She didn't have to see his face to know he was freaking out.

'See you down there!' Tamaki called gleefully. Both Kyouya and Haruhi sighed in unison.

'Don't worry,' Haruhi smiled up at Kyouya, her cold hand just brushing his, 'there be other moments without Tamaki's head in-between I'm sure. Besides, I'm not sure how much longer I could have sat here, my butt's practically dropping off with cold.'

***Phew* I had to think this one trough a lot but I'm kind of happy with the outcome, is it ok?**

**Remember, all reviews are accepted with abnormal enthusiasm. I would say press the shiny green button but it isn't green any more D:**

**POLLpollPOLL if you have a spare moment :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see, sorry for the delay, that's been caused by writer's block and the idiocy of having five stories going at once and I've had two weeks of exams. They're over now and I'll be free almost all of Saturday and Sunday afternoon, plus I have a week off school so I might get another chapter of two up ^^**

**I am also currently mourning the loss of my iPod, it's like my child and I left it on a bus... or my friend did, to be honest I don't know what happened but it's on a random bus somewhere, WHAT KIND OF MOTHER LEAVES THEIR CHILD ON A BUS? *cries all over again* I know it's stupid but my sister swears I love that thing more than her sometimes XD**

**I'll stop annoying you now and start the chapter :)**

'Hey Kyo-chan, why do you look so angry,' Huni cocked his head to one side, looking up at Kyouya's very annoyed expression.

'Don't tell me Mommy and Daughter had an argument!' Tamaki flung himself at Haruhi and Kyouya the both sidestepped to let Tamaki flop onto the cold snow.

'Nope,' Haruhi deadpanned.

'Quite the opposite actually,' Kyouya added, Huni wondered to himself what that could mean then Kyouya changed the subject, 'let's get going, I don't find it very appealing to stand here in a blizzard, especially if it looks like it could get worse,' Haruhi nodded, Hikaru and Kaoru just whined.

'Does this mean we have to go back early?' they pouted, not like anybody could see them through the snow though, 'it's more fun if you can't see where you're going.'

'You'll break your necks if you ski in this,' Haruhi told them, her teeth were starting to chatter, 'and it's getting cold. I don't know about you but I'd rather be sitting in the warmth right about now.'

'I agree with Haru-chan, I want hot chocolate and strawberry cake!'

'Well, whoever wants to join us I think it's best if I go back with Haruhi, she could get ill again if she gets cold,' Kyouya cleaned the snow from his boots in preparation of placing his skis back on.

'Kyouya's right, it's so sweet Mommy is so caring about our daughter,' Tamaki nuzzled his cold, snow covered cheek against Haruhi's, she just rolled her eyes at the usual affection. Kyouya, on the other hand, took advantage of the poor visibility to glare daggers at his best friend's back.

Hikaru huffed, he was angry that Haruhi had been treating the person he only saw as evil kinder that she usually treated him, 'I've said before, he has his own selfish reasons and you know it, Haruhi don't you see he's not just trying to be nice?'

'That's enough Hikaru, you've been like this all week,' Tamaki backed away; surprised that Haruhi had raised her voice, 'you're calling Kyouya selfish after all of the times you've used me? That's pretty rich. It's not fair considering Kyouya is actually trying to be nice and I'm fed up of you treating him like he's evil,' she turned her back to the stunned twin and nearly slammed her boots into her skis, 'let's go.'

There was silence for a few moments until Kyouya, Huni and Mori started to move, Tamaki followed when he had recovered from terror and then eventually Kaoru followed, tugging a stroppy and shocked Hikaru behind him.

Within an hour Haruhi was by herself in her room, silently fuming. She thought a hot shower would have calmed her down but it frustrated her that only she seemed to see that Kyouya's 'Shadow King' persona was all an act, Huni seemed to understand but Hikaru... Hikaru was being an ass. Haruhi didn't understand why it bothered the older twin so much, his anger seemed to be generally directed at her and it confused and frustrated her more than she already was.

Haruhi let out a huff of frustration and flopped down onto the soft pillows, the scent of fresh linen filling her nose. Haruhi closed her eyes and tried to think rationally.

'I think you've terrified Hikaru and Tamaki senseless,' Kyouya leant in the doorway.

'Ever heard of knocking?' Haruhi sighed, 'how did I scare them? Especially Tamaki, I wasn't even yelling at him.'

'It would help if you closed the door,' Kyouya answered her first question, receiving a glare, 'I think Tamaki's shocked that there's a darker side to you, what caused you to get so worked up? You usually take more than one comment to make you even bat an eyelid.'

'Thank god for that,' Haruhi muttered, 'maybe he'll lay off the daughter thing. But... yeah, I guess I usually tolerate them because I know it's harmful playing and teasing, it's directed at me and I really don't care but it really bugs me that Hikaru keeps being so mean about you when you've shown nothing but kindness. Why are they all so oblivious?' Kyouya watched as she took her annoyance out on the poor pillow and tried to fight back a smile. Haruhi caught his expression.

'What?' Kyouya looked at her confused face and couldn't take it anymore and started to laughed, leaning on the bottom bed post for support.

'I apologise, it's just entertaining how you can talk about people being oblivious,' Kyouya put an hand over his mouth the stifle the laughter, although I am flattered that you care enough that Hikaru's comment frustrated you,' he leant over the bead post, smiling, almost smirking at her.

Haruhi swung herself up from her position lying down so she was kneeling, her face inches from his.

'I may be oblivious but I know one thing,' Haruhi smiled.

'And what might that be,' Kyouya could just feel the tickle of her warm breath.

'We haven't finished what we started before that baka rudely interrupted us,' brown eyes met steely grey ones, 'have we?'

Kyouya wondered where this flirty Haruhi had come from, or where the flirty Kyouya had come from for a matter of fact, not that he was bothered; it was kind of entertaining as if they had their own secret game.

'Not for long,'

Then finally their lips touched, gently at first, sending light flutters through Haruhi's stomach. She couldn't remember how or when she had fallen for Kyouya but she knew for sure at that moment that she most definitely had fallen for him and by the way he was responding he had fallen for her.

Kyouya marvelled at how soft and sweet her lips were, and how they fitted perfectly with his. He slipped his hands either side of her face, her short hair sliding silkily over his finger tips, and he pulled her gently closer. He wondered how he had gotten here because he certainly hadn't planned it. Maybe Haruhi was right, maybe some surprises were good.

~.~.~.~

Huni listened intently on the other side of the door, satisfied when all he received was silence.

He skipped happily down the hall, humming to himself, bumping into Hikaru on the way to the living room.

'Hi Hika-chan, is Takashi in the living room?'

'Hi Huni-senpai, yeah, I think I saw Mori-senpai,' he shuffled his feet, 'I was going to apologise to Haruhi, is she still mad at me?'

Huni blinked, Haruhi and Kyouya... Hikaru, certain doom, 'ano... Haru-chan is sleeping right now, but I think you should be apologising to Kyo-chan, he's the one you were being mean to,' he smiled brightly and just hoped Hikaru would give up for now and go downstairs.

'Oh... I guess I should go apologise to Kyouya then,' _maybe then Haruhi will talk to me, _he felt upset at the thought of Haruhi ignoring him though he would prefer it if the wasn't suddenly so overly friendly with the Shadow King. She didn't seem to care that he was the one who kept piling money onto her debt, if anything she should hate him.

'NO!' Huni practically yelled.

'...Huni-senpai?' Hikaru looked down at the pint-sized host, stunned.

'I mean... Kyo-chan is sleeping too; you wouldn't want to wake him, ne?' Huni grinned harder, Hikaru gave him a weird look but shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and trudged sulkily back to the living room. Huni let his smile drop and let out an exaggerated sigh of relief before following Hikaru, letting a small smirk play on his lips, he hoped Haruhi and Kyouya had finished what they were doing before somebody else went looking for them, Huni didn't know how long he could cover for them.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi and Kyouya sat side by side on the edge of her bed; Haruhi had to resist the urge to touch her lips, to see if they felt different. She herself didn't feel different apart from the slight giddy feeling in her head and her heart which refused to beat slower. She had kissed someone before, there was Kanako at the Host Club ball and she had kissed Kyouya before but this was probably the time that would remain in her memories, her first, true kiss. It was the first one with feeling and Haruhi hoped it wasn't going to be the only time.

Kyouya wondered what Haruhi was thinking; he gave her a quick glance and saw the distant look of thought on her face.

'When we get back to Tokyo,' Kyouya started, snapping Haruhi put of her trance-like state. She turned her head to face him, 'would you like to go on a date?'

Haruhi felt a tiny weight lift from her heart, she had to admit there had been a small worry inside her mind that they would get back home and everything would go on as normal, she smiled brightly, 'yes... so long as it involves nothing abnormally expensive.'

'That should be fine,'

'By my standards,'

'...I'll try,'

Haruhi laughed then grabbed his hand and stood up, 'we should go downstairs before the others, probably Hikaru or Tamaki, come looking for us,' and then she paused, 'are we going to tell the others or will we just let them find out?'

Kyouya sighed and stood up, silently marvelling at the fact any girl other than his sister would hold his hand and not be squealing or terrified, 'either way we'll need earplugs to protect our hearing from Tamaki.'

**Wow... shockingly short, I apologise but I felt I needed to get something up at least. I might edit this chapter and make it longer, meh, if I do I will say so at the beginning of the next chapter, if I'm alive to write it, I am going to an... interesting... party on Thursday which will either end shocking awfully or possibly be pleasant *sigh* at least me and my friend have an escape route planned. **

**I have to study for three VERY important exams plus a project and a spanish speaking exam which will help shape my future for the next five years or more so gomen if there are either short updates/long intervals between. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys... it's been... a while *huge understatement* I've been really busy recently I apologise and would have used last weekend to catch up but I was walking 45km in three days... up hills... with a bag that weighs over ¼ of my weight, oh how fun *heavy sarcasm*. Anyway, I will continue writing a.s.a.p. but firstly (while I am writing chapter 10) what do you want to happen in this story, I don't want to disappoint everybody by ending it too soon so please tell me what you want to see out of this fic cos I'm not going to randomly jump to marriage or something -.- **

_Haruhi laughed then grabbed his hand and stood up, 'we should go downstairs before the others, probably Hikaru or Tamaki, come looking for us,' and then she paused, 'are we going to tell the others or will we just let them find out?'_

_Kyouya sighed and stood up, silently marvelling at the fact any girl other than his sister would hold his hand and not be squealing or terrified, 'either way we'll need earplugs to protect our hearing from Tamaki.'_

Later that evening everyone returned to their rooms to sleep when Huni said, in a very serious tone, 'Santa won't bring us any presents if we're still awake after midnight.'

Haruhi smiled at his childishness and didn't object, she was tired anyway and remembered the times when she was really tiny and she would lay in bed and squeeze her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep and hoping to catch the mysterious man who left her gifts. She would always wake up in the morning having fallen asleep too early; even now it was nice to believe in the magic.

Kyouya stood silently and returned to his room, Haruhi matched his pace.

'Are you looking forward to tomorrow?' she asked.

'Why would I?'

'It's Christmas, don't you like it?'

'Christmas usually means dinner parties, which means my father forcing me to talk to shockingly dull and idiotic girls for what seems like an eternity,'

'Wow, sounds like host club,'

Kyouya smiled faintly and looked down at the girl, 'true, although at Christmas I'm supposed to be thinking about marrying one of them,' Kyouya made a look of distaste.

'This Christmas is different isn't it? I mean, you're with your friends, it's a different atmosphere for me,' she gazed off in though again until Kyouya captured her lips in a swift kiss before stopping outside his door. Haruhi cast a quick glance around the deserted hallway the returned the kiss.

'I suppose I can stand them,' he muttered, pulling back reluctantly, 'but there's you as well, that makes all the difference.'

Haruhi blushed faintly and pouted, 'don't start using hosting techniques on me. I'm going to bed now, goodnight, I'm sure you'll be working and not sleeping as per usual.'

'You know me well, goodnight Haruhi,'

Haruhi turned to walk back to her room and replied, 'you're not as hard to read as you think Mr. Mysterious, make sure you don't stay up too late or Santa won't bring you any presents.'

Kyouya laughed silently at her comment then closed his door, immediately firing up his laptop to check how his businesses we doing.

Meanwhile Haruhi stripped off her clothes, pulled on the nearest set of pyjamas and crashed on the bed, snuggling into the soft sheets and inhaling the gentle scent of freshly washed sheets as she drifted to sleep.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi woke in the middle of the night, far too warm for her liking; she threw of the covers to find that the room itself was almost as warm.

_Why do they need the heating up so high? What are they, lizards? _Haruhi fanned her face with her hand then gave up and lay on top of the covers in silence; she glanced at the time, 2:17 am and smiled, _Santa's already been then, _she assumed one of the poor maids had to go about sorting out the presents in the dead of the night.

She sat up to get a glass of water from the bathroom and when she returned so frowned, noticing something in the silence like a clicking of some sort. Slipping quietly out of her bedroom door she stood in the hallway listening, then she sighed.

Pushing open the door to the bedroom next to her she saw what she had been expecting. Kyouya was still away, typing at the speed of light. He was so focused he didn't even notice Haruhi's presence until she spoke.

'Geez, who died?' she joked, seeing the look of almost desperation on his face.

'One of the main investors in my company,' he said without even looking up.

'Oh,' she hadn't expected that. She sat down on a spare seat and watched words appear on the screen. Kyouya kept switching between windows, darting between conversations and viewings of activities and profits. After a few minutes he spared Haruhi a glance.

'It's late, you should be asleep,' his eyes were drawn back to the screen and he muttered a curse under his breath, from what Haruhi had gathered the son of the investor who had died was being uncooperative and generally making a nuisance of himself affecting all of the businesses his father had been a part of, including Kyouya's company.

Haruhi fought the urge to snap his laptop shut and force a sleeping pill or something down the boy's throat, '_you_ should be asleep,' she insisted and folded her arms, 'and I'm not moving until you go to sleep.'

'I _can't_,' he sighed,'I need to fix this mess,'

'Can't you work out some temporary solution? The guy's lost his dad and it's Christmas so nobody wants to work anyways,' she rubbed her eyes, 'I know you don't think I understand and I probably don't but you are seventeen, what the hell are you doing running a company anyway?' she stopped herself there and merely shook her head, sipping from the water which had been in her hand, forgotten, 'it's all so stupid, never the less I am not leaving until you go to sleep.'

'Fine, I guess a temporary solution makes sense, I'll just have to sort that out,' he went back to his computer but Haruhi was no longer listening. Her eyes stared blankly at the screen, glazed over as she practically fell asleep with her eyes open.

Kyouya kept working for almost another hour before he felt the thud as Haruhi's head fell onto his shoulder fast asleep. He glanced and the computer then back at the sleeping girl and sighed, closing down his laptop. When the light from the screen had gone he felt the familiar rush of fatigue and stifled a yawn, he gently lifted Haruhi from her chair and carried her into her room, pulling the blanket over her. When he turned to go she grabbed his shirt sleeve.

'Your shoulder was comfy,' she muttered without opening her eyes.

'Would you like to borrow my shoulder tonight?' she nodded, Kyouya was too tired to argue to lay next to her on top of the covers, Haruhi shuffled to rest her head on his shoulder then sighed contentedly, Kyouya quite happily rested his cheek in her soft hair.

'Merry Christmas,' she mumbled then both teenagers were silent, sleeping deeply and comfortably.

**So appalling short I feel slightly ashamed but I'm going to Crete at 6am tomorrow and it's 11:30pm now so I needed to get something up, please review and I will try and gain access to the internet to read them so I can use your comments to write the next chapter as fast as possible, I promise something at least 2000 words.**

**Hug and yay for summer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! It's been a while but this was a hard chapter, I'm starting to run out of ideas, the reviews I have had have helped me a lot, I've also had a lot of story alerts, 14 in a chapter (*dances*) and most of them with no review (*cries*) Without your opinions I have no idea what you want, this story just started out as a small idea and I need guidance to develop it otherwise I'm scared it will end too suddenly and you will all be left thinking 'WTH? That was awful.' **

**Join the review revolution people! Let's get this fic to 100 reviews before it's all over! **

Huni bounded into Haruhi's bedroom at eight in the morning, surprisingly cheerful for someone who's not a morning person; maybe it was something to do with the early morning cake sessions, 'Merry Chri-,'

Mori placed a hand over the smaller boy's mouth; Huni looked up at him so Mori released his hand but placed a warning finger over his lips. The two cousins slowly backed out of the room.

'Isn't that so kawaii?' Huni whispered, indicating to the scene they had just witnessed.

Mori nodded placidly.

'What's kawaii?' a voice behind them made them jump, 'and what were you doing in Haruhi's bedroom.' Kaoru stared accusingly at his two senpais, he had woken up early as he usually did at Christmas but left Hikaru to sleep a while longer.

Mori quickly rammed a hand over the younger twin's mouth and Huni made exaggerated shushing noises. Kaoru shouted muffled protests and tried in vain to pull his senpai's hand away. Huni and Mori exchanged a look, there was only so long they could cover for Haruhi and Kyouya.

Huni sighed, 'I guess we can let you in on the secret,'

'Secret?' Kaoru asked bright eyed but quietly once Mori removed his grip.

'_Only_, if you promise not to tell Hika-chan,' Huni warned. Kaoru looked uncomfortable until Huni told him, 'he'd be upset if you did.'

Kaoru looked confused but Huni just gestured for him to come to the door of Haruhi's room, Kaoru followed him and peeped around the open crack. His eyes went wide and he quickly pulled his head away to look at Huni, looking for answers.

'Are they? Does she? Does _he_?' Kaoru floundered in unfinished questions. He knew the two got along but not _that _well, at least they were both wearing clothes.

'Hai,' Huni smiled cheerfully, 'cute, ne? But you see why Hika-chan can't know.'

Kaoru nodded, 'he'll have to find out eventually but like this probably isn't the best way,' then the three of them walked down the hallway silently and went down the stairs to eat breakfast, Kaoru broke the silence just before they opened the dining room door, 'are you both okay with this thing with Haruhi and Kyouya-senpai.'

Huni nodded and beamed, he had played a little part in the matchmaking himself. Mori nodded slightly, 'Haruhi is important,' it was like all of his views and feelings were placed into one sentence.

They all loved Haruhi in different ways, maybe they would prefer it if Haruhi loved someone other than Kyouya but if giving her to another was the price for her happiness then it was worth it. She was an important person in all of the hosts' lives and hopefully there would be a time in the not too distant future when Hikaru and Tamaki would see that.

~.~.~.~.~

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly after hearing noises from the corridor but all she could see was the white of Kyouya's shirt. She tensed before remembering the night before and smiled, she didn't know when he had finally put down his work but she had succeeded in getting the big idiot to sleep.

When she tensed Kyouya reflexively pulled her closer to him, she shuffled slightly to look at his face. He was deep asleep by the looks of it, the usual hard expression on his face had softened. He had forgotten to take his glasses off the night before so they lay askew, covering one eye but the other lens was hidden by his dark hair. Haruhi slipped them off and leant over to place them on the bedside table.

'Where do you think you're going?' Kyouya pulled her closer and muttered into her hair.

'Nowhere, I was putting your glasses on the table,'

'Fine,' he mumbled and seemed to fall asleep again. Haruhi lay still for a few moments, she would have been content to lie there for some time longer but she knew there were certain people who would be wondering where she was and possibly barging in.

She tried to shuffle downwards and escape, Kyouya opened one eye and glared sleepily at her, 'nowhere, you say?'

'I heard people moving around in the corridor, do you want Tamaki to come in here? I think we should get up,'

Kyouya look reluctant, 'I'll kill him if he does,' Haruhi stared him down until he gave up then they both sat up, 'fine.'

Haruhi smiled, 'I'm going to have a shower, I'll see you downstairs in half an hour so don't even _think_ of switching on that laptop,' Kyouya looked at the petite girl who was picking up a towel, her back to him. A smile appeared on his face; she defied him and told him what to do without even blinking. She wasn't like most girls he knew; first off they didn't think for themselves, they had no _need _to, they weren't all stupid but Haruhi actually used her intellect but she also cared for people.

In the world Kyouya grew up in it was different to Haruhi's, people didn't care, not even in families. Especially the Otori family, if it could be called that, it was more of a title really. Whatever concern was ever shown was never for the person in need's benefit, there was always some merit behind it.

_Why does Haruhi think I'm any different to the rest of them? I do everything for my own benefit, don't I? Although there were a few incidents I can't explain myself. _He remained thoughtful but picked his glasses up from the side table and left before Haruhi found him staring into space like an idiot.

~.~.~.~.~

'Oh dear lord,'

Huni, Mori and Kaoru stood still, staring at the sight before them in the living room.

'What's going on?' Hikaru came in behind them eating a waffle, he quickly fell silent.

'Do you like it?' Tamaki asked excitedly, he was sitting next to the Christmas tree and he was completely wrapped in tinsel. At that moment Haruhi and Kyouya came into the room, Haruhi took one look at the silent teens then glanced around the room.

'Wow,' was all she stated.

'It's good isn't it?' Tamaki looked like a puppy, hopeful and eager.

'It looks like Narnia threw up in here,' was her answer. Everyone in the room started to laugh; Tamaki tried to retreat to the corner and cry but ended up tripping over the tinsel he was encased in and stayed spread on the floor in tears.

'Or maybe a Disney explosion, honestly, why do you need _three _trees and what's with all the fake snow, isn't there enough of it outside for you?' she smiled and leant down to help Tamaki out of the tinsel mess, when he managed to sit up, he looked at her with big sad eyes.

'I-I only wanted to have a good Christmas,' his lower lip started to wobble again, Haruhi bit her lip and looked away from the puppy eyes, 'Grandma won't even let me sent mama a Christmas card so I've never have a fun Christmas.'

'What would make you feel better,' Haruhi sighed, giving in, Tamaki's eyes immediately lit up.

'Don't do it Haruhi!' the twins called in mock horror.

'Well...' Tamaki smiled at her, 'I was hoping you would wear this,' he produced a red Santa dress from nowhere. Haruhi stared at it in horror and Kyouya smirked from the other side of the room.

'No way in hell senpai,' she shook her head and got up, walking away to where the others were now sitting and eating a light breakfast that had been set out on the coffee table. She felt eyes boring into the back of her head but didn't want to turn and see where they were coming from, she sat down in between the twins, opposite Kyouya but still felt the eyes, but right behind her.

'But Haruhi~,' Tamaki whined in her ear, causing her to jump and nearly spill her tea over herself, 'please?'

She stood up scowling and snatched the dress from his hands, without looking at him she walked away from the table towards the door.

'Don't forget the hat!' he called. Haruhi turned around and glared at him before leaving the room. She looked down at the dress in her hands, _at least it's soft, _she thought although it did make her feel any better.

'This is going to be fun!' Huni piped up happily, 'when Haru-chan gets back we can open presents as well,' Huni turned to Kyouya and gave him a weird grin, Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy but he just giggled and turned back to chat to Mori.

After a few minutes Haruhi came in wearing the Santa dress with black tights underneath because, as Haruhi put, 'the skirt was perversely short', she sat down in her original seat with her arms folded and shot Tamaki a look, 'happy now?' Tamaki nodded a mumbled something incoherent while blushing.

'You look so pretty Haru-chan!' Huni exclaimed. Mori nodded in agreement.

The twins both leant in and nuzzled her cheeks, 'you're our cute little Santa now.'

'I don't get how this is a Christmas outfit, it's nowhere near warm enough for winter,' Haruhi sulked quietly and consoled herself with a bit of smoked salmon, she caught Kyouya's eye, he seemed relatively impassive on the outside but she knew for a fact he was laughing at her on the inside.

'Can we open presents now,' Huni looked at her hopefully.

'Sure, I don't know why you're asking me though, I thought Kyouya was the mother here,' Haruhi looked back at Kyouya with her own smirk.

'Haru-chan can be mama now,' Huni smiled and tilted his head to one side, 'that makes sense right, she _is _a girl.'

'What does that make Kyouya-senpai then?' the twins asked.

'He should be the father!' Huni said happily.

'What does that make me?' Tamaki whined.

The twins grinned evilly, 'that must make you the daughter, you act enough like a little girl.'

'I do _not_,' Tamaki whined in a high voice, tears threatening to spill yet again and it wasn't even midday yet.

'Presents,' Mori rumbled, grabbing everyone's attention.

'That's right! It's time to open presents,' Huni hurried to the largest of the three trees, it looked like there must have been at least one extra limo to carry all of the presents from Tokyo. Haruhi wondered when the mountain load of presents had been hidden all this time. Then she remembered something.

'You're all going to have to wait until later for me to give you your presents,' she said, settling down in an armchair closer to the fireplace with a good view of the tree.

'Wha, why?' the idiot brigade complained.

'You practically _kidnapped _me so I couldn't pack anything could I?'

'You have a point,' Kaoru nodded.

'Could you bake me a cake instead Haru-chan? Huni asked hopefully.

'Haven't the chefs prepared lots of cake for you anyway?' Haruhi asked.

'Yup, but I like Haru-chan's cakes, they're special,'

'Whatever you say Huni-senpai,' Haruhi smiled then watched as the hosts opened presents, it turned out that they'd even left some presents behind. The only ones they'd brought were the 'smaller' ones. This included boxes bigger than Huni-senpai.

Haruhi was quite happy to stay by the fire and half-read one of the books her father had bought her. She sipped on the buck's fizz a maid had passed around only peering up when there was a loud exclamation or her name was called.

At around one in the afternoon the twins appeared on either side of her and plucked the book from her hands replacing it with a box, it was labelled to her from the Hitachiin brothers.

'Will you open our presents now?' they smiled, leaning in closer, Kaoru wondered if it was annoying Kyouya but when he glanced at him he didn't seem any more bothered than usual, 'don't forget that it's Christmas so no matter what you can't return the gift.'

'Haruhi sighed, tugging gently at the ribbon the box, 'I guess that means it's expensive.'

The twins shrugged, 'only by your standards.'

Haruhi muttered something too quietly for them to hear but undid the silk ribbon and lifted the lid. Nestled within white tissue paper she found a small red iPod from inside with matching headphones, Hikaru suddenly looked embarrassed.

'We put some songs on already,' he explained, 'I added the ones you listen to during the thunderstorm in Karuizawa because you said you liked them.'

'And I remembered bands you mentioned,' Kaoru added.

'Thank you,' she gave them a genuine smile, 'and it was sweet of you to remember.'

Hikaru blushed but grinned devilishly, 'do we get a hug then?' she didn't really have a choice as the two were already squeezing her to a level almost identical to Tamaki's hug of doom. She held the small device in her hands, thinking how light and fragile it felt, she hoped she wouldn't break it.

Tamaki shuffled up to her next with his carefully wrapped gifts, 'I wanted to give you my present first,' he muttered sulkily, Haruhi rolled her eyes and took the presents from his hands. She unwrapped the first one and looked up at Tamaki with a blank expression on her face.

'Two dresses in one day? What are you trying to do, kill me?' she lifted it up to look at it, it was relatively simple. It was pale blue with a dark blue ribbon around the waist tied at the lack in a medium sized bow. There was a faint design of sakura blossoms on the top half of the dress with petals falling to the bottom which reached to the floor, 'it _is _nice,' she admitted, the fabric was soft and light as well, 'where am I supposed to wear it?'

'I was thinking you could wear it to the masquerade ball we're hosting at the end of the school year*,' he grinned.

'Ok, only because it's a present and it's not frilly,' she laid the dress down and folded it neatly, placing in on top of the box with the twins' gift.

'I can't wait until the ball,' Huni piped up, 'a masquerade ball sounds like so much fun!'

Kyouya agreed silently, he was watching the whole present giving process silently and he hated to admit he was frustrated that the twins and Tamaki practically groped Haruhi and she didn't seem to notice, either that or she wasn't bothered. While he was thinking Haruhi was opening the second gift from Tamaki.

When she had removed the paper she picked the book up, the cover was a plain dark red with a photo stuck under a thin plastic cover of all of the hosts including her. She opened the cover and flicked through the pages, there were more pictures of her and the hosts as well as pressed flowers and stickers of Usa-chan and Kuma-chan.

'Everyone helped me put it together; it's a scrapbook of your time with the host club. There's some space at the back so you can add more,' Tamaki showed her eagerly.

'I put the stickers in!' Huni announced.

'We coordinated it,' the twins said together.

'I found the pictures,' Kyouya added.

'And Takashi helped Tama-chan stick them all in,' Huni spoke for his silent cousin who merely nodded and smiled.

'It's so when you become a famous lawyer you won't forget about us,' Tamaki told her.

Haruhi laughed, 'I would never forget about you guys,' she flipped a page and raised an eyebrow, 'when did you take a photo of me sleeping?'

'It's our turn Haru-chan!' Huni interrupted before they had to explain that it was only one of many pictures. Mori handed her a present wrapped in silver paper, it looked like Huni had gone wild with stickers as they were all over the paper. At that moment he was bouncing up and down excitedly, 'your dad helped us.'

She looked at Huni and Mori in confusion but they just urged her to open it. She opened it with difficulty; she had to remove pink rabbit stickers just to pull back the paper. When she finally reached what was inside she pulled out another book. When she saw the cover she smiled softly.

'What is it?' Hikaru asked curiously and peered over her shoulder, Kaoru closely followed, 'is that you and your mom cooking?'

'Yeah, it was when I was three we were baking a cake for my dad's birthday,' she touched a finger to the picture before opening the page, 'it's one of my earliest memories,' she muttered then fell silent, looking through the pages.

'We wanted to make your present extra special so we had all of your mom's recipes put into a book. Takashi's dad has a friend who is a publisher who was happy to help us,' Huni chatted, Haruhi nodded absently but continued to look through the glossy pages. Her father had obviously found a load of pictures from when her mother was alive and given them to the two cousins as well as the papers with the recipes on, messy from being used so often.

When she eventually looked up she smiled widely and hugged Huni and Mori in turn, 'thank you.'

'There's something else for you to see when you get home as well,' Huni said. Haruhi tried to ask him about it but he point blank refused to tell her anything.

'I believe it's my turn now,' Kyouya spoke, Haruhi looked up and was surprised to see he was standing in front of her, she wondered how he got there without her even noticing, 'it isn't as sentimental as some of the gifts you have received but we both know I am not a sentimental person,'

'Thank you, Kyouya,' she smiled, letting her hand just slightly touch his when she took the box from him.

It was simple to open; she just pulled off a stick label with her name on it in delicate lettering and lifted the lid. She was surprised.

_How did he know? I've never said anything, _Haruhi thought, Kyouya smiled, 'it wasn't hard to work out.'

The laptop was the same red colour to match the iPod the twins had bought her, her name was engraved into the bottom corner on the right in a silver metal, 'you're going to have teach me how to use it,' she muttered lifting the top and hovering her hands of the fresh keyboard. It was shiny, Haruhi wasn't into flashing jewellery or shoes but she did like shiny things... just not in the same way a normal girl would. She closed the lid and sighed.

'I can't return any of your insanely expensive and generous gifts but I can tell you all put a lot of thought into it, thank you everyone,' she had smiled so much already that day that she felt like her cheeks were burning but she was happy. Her father always worked so it was the first Christmas in ten years she had spent with people she loved.

***phew* that took forever to write, some bits I'm happy with but others were a bit sketchy and I thought there was too much dialogue, at least I got over 3000 words. I wanted all of the presents to be cute but it was really hard. . It is actually true that Haruhi wants a laptop in the manga but she doesn't say or ask for one. I like shiny too *o***

***Would that be a good time to end the fic, or before, or after, with a glimpse of the future? I know everybody likes them with all their mushy fluffiness. **

**Notes:**

**Image of Haruhi's nightmare Christmas dress is on my profile.**

**The idiot brigade consists of Tamaki and the twins**

**Buck's fizz is a cocktail containing champagne/sparkling wine and orange juice, is nom ^^**

**Hint for the next chapter if you could be bothered to read this stupidly long A/N (which I apologise for) is: **_**mistletoe **_**MUAHAHAHAHA.**


	11. Sad Notice Apology

**A sad, sad notice**

**Hello, I'm sorry that all updates have been delayed and I am sad I even had to write this. Believe me, the ideas are all there but unfortunately the time isn't... and occasionally the internet disappears when I need it most. My summer was eventful and mostly not full of good things and the plot bunny struck me when things got a tad chaotic although sometimes pure laziness was involved I have to admit... and school started again. I've got three exams in the first month of school then I'm starting an extra course so will have even less time. **

**I have decided to start a rota for updating; I will try and get two stories done a week though it may be one.**

**I apologise again and hope that soon updates will start up again, in the meantime please share your ideas or criticism. Thank you for being so patient!**

**Order of what I will update in my spare time**

**Weaknesses (1/2 written)**

**Fast as a Heartbeat (have decided I will be rounding it off to a close soon)**

**Tenshi (Ideas are exploding out of my head)**

**The City Is at War (Will possibly meet another host or two... if I let them live)**

**Back to the beginning.**

**I will be updating Ouran a Day as I go along, I have a request to fulfil and I intend to do it!**

**I miss writing fics and hope to get back to it asap ;_;**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**For Weaknesses readers out there, there is now a poll for the pairing – please don't choose based on your favourite but who you think works most. Kyo (not Kyouya) x Haru counts... if anybody actually likes him. I don't and I created him :| oops. **


	12. Chapter 11 Finally

**Next in my list of updates is Fast as a Heartbeat! Yay! I'm probably going to have a couple more chapters but not too many because I don't want to leave people waiting for chapters all of the time, if I finish my other fics there may be a sequel though.**

**I hope you haven't forgotten the story, I've really let myself and all of you down :|**

**Please don't kill me, I was stuck on what to write so it's a couple of weeks later than expected *kills self Dx* anyway... MERRY BOXING DAY!**

After gifts were stored safely in bedrooms they were eating light snacks and lazing around the fire when Tamaki barged in after having disappeared to do Tamaki-like things, nobody gave him a second glance. Haruhi flipped another page of her book and Kaoru leant over her shoulder reading her book, Kyouya sat on the same sofa, playing chess with Mori. Hikaru and Huni sat at the small breakfast table in the corner, now covered in fake snow, one playing a video game and the other eating through his second layer of a five tiered chocolate box he had been given as a gift.

Tamaki cleared his throat.

Haruhi turned another page.

Kyouya moved a chess piece.

Huni popped another chocolate in his mouth.

'What are you all doing?' he shrieked, causing half of the people in the room to groan and the other half to glared at him, 'it's Christmas and you're all being so boring,' he whined. Haruhi looked up and slammed her book at the same time.

'What do you want us to do then?' she asked apathetically. Tamaki's face lit up.

'You're giving in so easily?' Kaoru asked in surprise.

'Like I have a choice,' she muttered, standing up from the warm sofa and brushing down her dress automatically. The rest of the hosts seemed to follow her, dropping their things reluctantly to go and entertain their childish king while he babbled excitedly about the different things he wanted to try.

'I thought we could have a snowball fight,' he practically bounced up and down, Haruhi realised he was already wearing his outdoor gear, '_He knew he'd get his own way the sneaky bastard,' _but she saw her chance of escaping.

'Well if you want to,' she shrugged, 'but count me out,' she continued before there were any protests, 'I'm not going to ruin the dress you forced me to wear plus I want to make the cake Huni asked for,' surprisingly she managed to get to the kitchen without too much resistance, she wondered if they were really that perverted they'd rather she stayed in the tiny dress.

She had just tied a pale blue apron around her waist when Kyouya slipped in through the door, 'helping me cook again?'

'It's far better than getting pelted with snow,' he smirked, 'especially if it ends up the same as the last time I helped you cook.'

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him but couldn't keep a smile from creeping to her face. She turned away to hide her smile and started to systematically take ingredients out of cupboards, 'thank you for the present, it can be scary how well you know me. I know hardly anything about you.'

'You'd be surprised,' Haruhi almost jumped at how close behind her his voice was, she could practically feel the warmth of his presence, 'you know more about me than most,' his hand appeared over her shoulder, casually helping her pour ingredients into a mixing bowl. Haruhi hummed questioningly, leaning back ever so slightly to see if she could catch the smell of his cologne.

'You see,' Kyouya explained, his breath tickling her hair, 'no matter how hard I try you always seem to know what I think or feel, sometimes I wonder if you know more about me than I do.'

Haruhi nodded slowly, 'I guess that means I know _you _but not _about _you if you understand me.'

'If you are talking about things such as family life then there isn't much to talk about, I'm sure you know the basics of my family,' Kyouya didn't go into much detail, showing his dislike of the topic, 'I'm not close to most of my family apart from my sister, Fuyumi.'

'I'd like to meet her,' Haruhi said, almost to herself.

'She'd like to meet you, I'm sure,'

Their tone of voice when talking to each other was barely different to how it had been a week before, maybe a little more informal and personal but it sounded like any ordinary conversation. But body language had changed quite obviously, Haruhi didn't know which one of them had moved but she felt a comforting pat as her back lent gently on Kyouya's chest. She relaxed instantly, tiredness from her lack of sleep washed over her in a small wave and if she hadn't been cooking she would have happily fallen asleep.

'By the way,' Haruhi could hear the smirk in his voice, 'that is _such _a flattering dress,'

Haruhi gave a short laugh, 'I think the word you should be using is 'disgusting','

'Not at all, I have to admit Tamaki has ... interesting taste in clothes sometimes. I'm not complaining though,'

Haruhi placed the now finished cake mix into the oven and turned to face him, 'I'm not even going to ask what you mean by that, I just hope there are no more dresses involved today, they're impractical,' she ended in almost a huff.

'I have a feeling you're going to have to wear another one this evening, Tamaki has organised to give all of the staff the evening off and the ones that are too far away from home are joining us in a party of some sort,'

'Ah,' Haruhi said, unsurprised, 'I should have known that moron was up to something this morning.'

'I think his grandmother put him up to it because some families staying in the area are invited too, inviting the servants is Tamaki's little act of kindness and rebellion. None of the families have children at Ouran though.'

'I see, so I get to dress like a girl without being found out. Lucky me,' Haruhi deadpanned. She felt slightly sorry for Tamaki being used by his grandmother for publicity but she guessed he was so vain that he would probably enjoy the whole event.

They had both settled down into the lounge on a sofa, they sat in silence for a few minutes until Haruhi spoke, 'I still don't understand how you knew what I wanted for Christmas, your skills as a psychic amaze me,' she grinned slightly and Kyouya laughed quietly.

'_Observation_,' Kyouya insisted, 'I am pleased I observed correctly though,'

'So your hobbies are running a company and observing,' Haruhi stated rather than asked.

'Do you think that's odd?' Kyouya titled his head slightly, Haruhi tried to work out his expression from behind his glasses.

'Yes,' she said simply then laughed when she saw his brow furrow, 'but I'm hardly normal, is anyone in the host club?'

'I doubt it; they must be the only group of idiots who could get away with sexual harassment,' Kyouya stated dryly. Haruhi laughed earning a sulky stare from Kyouya, 'I'm serious; I'm surprised you don't press charges on the twins, they seem to get worse every time I see them,'

Haruhi smirked, 'do I sense some jealousy there?' Kyouya didn't reply, 'is the amazing Kyouya Otori really jealous?'

Haruhi hid a giggle then was pushed against the arm of the sofa, Kyouya's hands on either side of her, 'I don't see what's so funny,'

'Are you trying to intimidate me?'

'Is it working?'

'No,'

'Good,' Kyouya said simply. Haruhi looked at him questioningly, a small smile on her lips. He moved hesitantly closer rather than further way.

'Hi Haru-chan, Kyo-chan,' Huni called loudly to them from the doorway, Kyouya sat up brusquely and turned as if nothing was happening and looked rather put out, 'did you have fun making cake and doing absolutely nothing suspicious of any kind?'

'Like you're not acting suspicious, Huni-senpai,' Kaoru muttered, shaking snow from his hair. Huni gave him a cute grin before skipping over to his half finished chocolate box.

'Your cake is in the oven, Huni-senpai,' Haruhi told him while sitting up and picking up her book from the table, 'I'll take it out in half an hour to ice it,' Huni cheered happily. Haruhi looked around the room; everyone seemed to be getting on with what they had been doing before Tamaki had interrupted, 'where are Tamaki and Hikaru?'

'Getting changed,' Kaoru was reading over Haruhi's shoulder again, 'Tono put snow down Hikaru's back so Hikaru put snow down his trousers (A/N: pants, whatever),' Haruhi rolled her eyes and Huni giggled.

'Tama-chan made such a funny noise,'

'I can imagine,' Haruhi muttered as Hikaru and Tamaki both came through the door, still bickering until Hikaru seemed to get bored and drifted over to his discarded game. Tamaki looked lost for a moment before beaming and clearing his throat to gain attention.

'I have a surprise for you all! This evening we're-,'

'Going to have a party?' Kyouya finished. Haruhi had a feeling he enjoyed spoiling Tamaki's fun but this time he had failed.

'Yes! Some families staying in the local area are coming and the servants are joining us after cooking a western Christmas dinner and it will be so much fun and you have to wear another dress, Haruhi,' the girl in question blinked at him and shrugged, already accepting her fate, 'you have to go get ready now,' he pulled her up.

'It's only four thirty!' Haruhi protested, 'and I have to ice Huni-senpai's cake.'

'You mean _already _four thirty,' Tamaki said, grinning and then he shoved her out of the room into the waiting arms of two maids, 'I'll have somebody sort out the cake.'

'I was looking forward to icing that cake,' Kyouya muttered to himself, earning an amused glance from Mori.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi was sitting in a chair with a dark look on her face, the maids we busy pulling and twisting her hair while giggling at her expression and chatting to each other. Haruhi stared at her reflection in the mirror, seeing her hair being tugged then falling around her face in perfect ringlets, _I look weird, _Haruhi thought to herself. Sometimes when the hosts dressed her up for costume days at the host club she didn't recognise herself.

_What will it be like when we go back home, and to school? _She couldn't imagine anything changing, especially if not all of the hosts knew, _he did say he'd take me on a date._

Haruhi smiled, feeling unfamiliarly excited at the thought, when you dressed like a guy it wasn't often you felt like a girl.

Why _did _Kyouya like her? The thought had passed her mind on the odd occasion but she had never really thought about it. There were plenty of attributes on Kyouya's half, his looks only being one, he was intelligent and had an interesting sense of humour hidden under his serious persona, he wasn't all about money and profit even if his actions only seemed to be those that would merit him.

'What merit do I bring?' Haruhi muttered, not worried but merely curious.

'Excuse me, Haruhi-sama?' one maid frowned at her.

'Nothing, just talking to myself,'

'Well,' the other maid smiled, 'would you like to get changed?'

It turned out it wasn't even a question as the two maids nearly threw her into the bathroom to get changed; a dress was already hanging on the door waiting for her.

'Tamaki-senpai owes me for all this dress-up today,' she sulked. She checked the label of the dress and was unsurprised to see the Hitachiin label.

Haruhi slipped the fabric over her head and pushed her arms through the long sleeves, a black ribbon cuff just brushing the tops of her hands with a red carnation pinned to the left sleeve. The dress itself was a deep red with a slightly poofed skirt ending just before her knees; the top half was off the shoulder, the same black ribbon around the top of the dress. Haruhi merely wondered the purpose of translucent sleeves when they didn't keep her warm. She decided to keep the black tights she had been wearing earlier on.

After she had neatened the creases and tugged the dress into place she sighed and opened the door, preparing herself to be subjected to whatever torment was coming next.

~.~.~.~

Huni sighed contentedly as he watched the cake being iced by the chef; the small boy could already imagine what it would taste like.

'Would you like some strawberries as well, Haninozuka-sama?' the chef asked politely, it was his last job for the day before he would return to the separate servant lodging situated around fifty metres down the road.

'Hai!' Huni grinned. He would make sure there was a slice left for Haruhi with extra strawberries.

'If you wait in the front room I will bring it in as soon as I'm done,'

'Thank you,' Huni smiled then left the room, padding down the wooden hallway in his bare feet, as he had been doing since discarding his sodden shoes after the snowball fight. He paused for a moment when he saw two familiar red heads in the formal dining room.

'Tama-chan said he didn't want us to come in here until the party,' he spoke out, gaining the twins' attention, they quickly stopped moving and grinned angelically at him. That could only spell trouble, 'whatcha doing?' Huni asked in a sweet voice, they merely smiled but Kaoru sent Huni a desperate look.

'Just helping with the decorations,' Hikaru answered vaguely, waving a piece of mistletoe around casually. Huni pursed his lips. This was either going to end really well, or really badly. More likely the latter of the two.

'Why?'

'No reason,' Hikaru said with another grin before tying it to a ribbon above the door, 'don't you think it looks nice?'

'I supposed,' Huni mused, trying to think of a way he could make sure everything would end well. His train of thought was cut off as the chef approached with his cake. Hikaru continued to grin at his little plan while Kaoru watched hopelessly. He knew his brother loved Haruhi and Kaoru did as well in some way, how could he stop anyone from getting hurt?

Huni was halfway through his cake before he realised he'd forgotten about Hikaru's plan, whatever it was. He hoped Kaoru had worked out a way to stop his brother from causing disaster.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi was relieved that the maids had finally left her alone and she sat on the chair in her room feeling exhausted before the party had even started. She was thankful she had only been given a light covering of makeup but she wasn't happy about the shoes she was wearing. She hadn't tried to get out of the chair yet to see if she could walk in the heels but how hard could it be? Hopefully she wouldn't make a fool of herself, _as usual, _she thought, _it's normally Tamaki-senpai's fault though, I hope he organised food for this party, I'm starving._

In response to her thoughts her stomach growled, Haruhi sighed and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was seven so she had fifteen minutes to kill; she picked up the phone from her bedside table and called home, if she was lucky she'd catch her father on his break at work.

Unfortunately the only reply she got was her father's overexcited voice pre-recorded asking her to leave a voicemail. She ended the call and sent him a text instead.

_Merry Christmas dad, don't drink too much like last year, I'm not there to look after you in the morning! _

_I'll see you soon, love Haruhi._

_PS: Remember when we last talked? You teased me about dating Kyouya*. I am surrounded by psychics. _

Meanwhile the other hosts were in their respective rooms either being handed clothes by the maids that had finished torturing Haruhi or taking the clothes that had already been picked out for them from their beds.

'Here's _your _suit Otori-sama,' the maids presented the suit to him beaming so cheerfully it was hurting Kyouya's eyes, 'we picked it especially,' one of them told him, pushing the clothes into his hands. It sounded like they were flirting with him but they were just smiling at him, as if they knew something he didn't. Not knowing things annoyed him but he was more creeped out by their super happy smiles.

He mumbled a confused thanks; the maids just laughed and disappeared from the room. Kyouya knew he shouldn't have let the twins bring those two maids; the two identical girls were almost as bad as the Hitachiin twins themselves. He didn't see what was so special about the suit they had picked out anyway; the jacket, trousers and tie were all pure black with a deep red shirt and red rose corsage. Kyouya could see this was definitely going to be a hosting event. He sighed,

The other hosts had similar suits with different coloured shirts apart from Tamaki who was wearing his signature white suit.

Haruhi looked at the clock one more time and sighed, pushing herself out of the chair. She attempted to walk confidently towards the door, attempted being the key word in that sentence.

'Right,' she whispered to herself, 'time to try and not to make a fool of myself.'

She half expected a smart-ass comment from a certain someone but the bedroom door was open and the bedroom itself was empty, the same as the other hosts' rooms along the corridor, clothes strew around the floor. She smiled as she gently shut all of their doors; the mess they had left behind made them seem like almost ordinary teenage boys. Haruhi was taking the steps down the stairs very slowly, one at a time so she didn't fall and hit her head for the second time that week, she touched the slightly tender spot on her head automatically, she was glad to see the bump had reduced to almost nothing.

'My _my, _Hikaru, I think the maids outdid themselves this time,' Kaoru slid an arm around her waist, flicking a piece of curled hair in Haruhi's face.

'Indeed, and I think the dress choice was perfect,' Hikaru grinned mischievously, copying his brother, 'we've achieved perfection yet again.'

'Come on you guys,' Haruhi deadpanned, half-heartedly shrugging them off, 'I suppose the dress is nice but did you have to pick heels? I'm going to kill myself in them.'

'One must suffer for beauty and posture,' the twins sighed dramatically, brushing down their own suits, they had matching emerald shirts each with a red bow tie around their necks.

'Whatever you say,' Haruhi muttered quietly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, then she noticed they were going toward to dining hall where the party was being held, 'I thought we were supposed to be greeting guests at the front door.'

The twins both laughed, 'aren't you cute,' Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance, 'there is a second front door in the dining hall for the guests, we can't let the guests go running around the building can we? Hurry up; the other hosts are in there already.'

_Excuse me for being normal, _Haruhi sulked silently.

'Wow, would you look at that,' Hikaru looked up innocently at the mistletoe in the doorway, Haruhi eyed him suspiciously, so did the rest of the people in the room.

'Yes, it's mistletoe. What about it?' she had an uneasy feeling starting to grow.

'Aaaand, we're under it,'

'So is Kao- where did Kaoru go?' she looked around and saw him miraculously already in the room, shuffling uneasily next to Huni and Kyouya.

Oh god. Kyouya was staring straight at her. She could keep staring back, his gaze was no longer lessened by his glasses which were replaced with contacts. She turned away... and found Hikaru's grinning a blushing face far too close for comfort.

Kyouya felt the stem of his wine glass start to crack under his grip.

***shocked* I finished it and it only took me three freakin weeks of rewriting to produce this an I'll probably have to do it again, *sigh* oh well.**

***Remember when Haruhi called her dad and then blushed and yelled at him? I didn't forget, he was teasing her about if she was dating Kyouya, I could just imagine him doing that. Oh! And I have actually planned the next two chapters so updates won't take so long, I am really sorry, please don't hate me! I haven't tried my best and I feel really guilty :'( **


	13. Chapter 12

**I read through some of the previous chapters, OOCness and cheesiness are everywhere -_-; not like I've got much better. And I'm guessing by the wait for this chapter you would all believe that this is probably draft number four or five, I'm not going to make up any excuses for my slowness, I know I suck :( *awkward turtle* (I don't know if anyone knows awkward turtle... sorry if you don't get it)**

_Oh god. Kyouya was staring straight at her. She couldn't keep staring back; his gaze was no longer lessened by his glasses which were replaced with contacts. She turned away... and found Hikaru's grinning and blushing face far too close for comfort._

_Kyouya felt the stem of his wine glass start to crack under his grip._

Everything seemed to go into slow motion for Haruhi. Or maybe Hikaru was just really slowly moving closer to her face. She didn't know but she knew she had to do something, she could practically feel the dark waves of emotions rolling off of Kyouya.

She placed her hand in front of her mouth; Hikaru's lips were millimetres away from her palm. He looked at her like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't – which he had. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him, 'cheek, mister.'

Hikaru didn't need to be told twice, after a swift peck on the cheek he grinned at her but was swiftly flung backwards by Tamaki, 'that's not fair! Why would you let a vile demon like him kiss you?'

'What? You want to?' Haruhi gazed at him with her usual bored look. Tamaki turned pink and tried to object but his tongue was suddenly too big for his mouth and he just spoke garble, 'it's the last chance you're ever going to get, in can tell you that,' she turned to leave but Kaoru seemed to have decided to take her up on her offer, he moved from his place from beside Huni and Mori and copied his brother's movement, kissing her of the opposite cheek. He whispered an almost silent apology in her ear as he moved away then flicked his gazed to Kyouya, Haruhi gave a barely discernible nod and smile before Tamaki lifted her chin gently with one finger.

Apparently he had had enough and hesitantly planted a feather-light kiss on her skin. When he stepped back Haruhi had to stifle a laugh at his expression – a mixture of embarrassment and childish happiness.

Huni came next, practically throwing himself at her and squeezing her in one of his hugs and gave her a chocolate-and-strawberry infused kiss on her cheekbone. Takashi simply patted her on her softly curled hair, touching his lips caringly to her forehead.

Then there was relative silence for a few moments with the idiot trio's normal bickering blending into the background and Haruhi pondered just what Kaoru knew and how. Not that it mattered. She was more worried by the aura of impending doom that was almost suffocating her. She took a deep breath and turned to face the source of the aura, he was standing as he was before; his glass in his hand, blank expression on his face.

'Kyouya?' she asked lightly. He looked up almost mechanically but said nothing; he didn't trust himself to say anything that didn't sound childish or simply spiteful. Haruhi sighed once more then walked towards him purposefully, the heels not seeming a problem. _Screw what they think_, she said to herself.

'You really are difficult sometimes,' she muttered exasperatedly, grabbing Kyouya's tie before he could brush her off with a cold comment or glare. She tugged him down to her height, crushing his lips onto hers with such strength their teeth almost clashed.

Huni, Mori and Kaoru all simply watched the scene play out, showing different levels of emotion, none were surprised though. Tamaki wasn't surprised either, well, not with Kyouya. He knew Kyouya had some sort of feelings, confused though they may have been... but Haruhi, The emotional void, strange phenomenon of a teenage girl? Where had this burst of passion come from? Or maybe it was just frustration.

Tamaki's thoughts began to wander, he kept changing his mind on what he wanted to say so his mouth opened and closed uselessly, giving him the appearance of a gobsmacked goldfish. Hikaru stood nearby and seemed to be copying Tamaki's expression until he managed to let out a cry of indignation, 'what the hell is going on?' his surprise was obvious as his voice rose an octave on the last word.

Haruhi released Kyouya from her grasp, giving him a chance to readjust his clothes to their former neatness and dispose of the broken wine glass in his hand discreetly. Haruhi turned to face Hikaru and the rest of the hosts.

'I thought it was pretty obvious to be honest,' she shrugged, 'do you need another demonstration? Because I think that's some of the guests arriving in the driveway...'

Hikaru spluttered for a few more moments, Kaoru tried not to laugh and gave a sympathetic smile towards his brother. Huni giggled from his position on Mori's shoulders, the taller man smiled slightly.

'I knew it!' Tamaki suddenly burst, catching everyone's attention, 'no more 'demonstrations' are needed. I always knew mother was a pervert on the inside,' he sighed dramatically but didn't seem to object any further.

'Well, that's as close to acceptance and we're going to get from him,' Kyouya muttered, he had guessed Tamaki knew something was happening because of the odd conversation they had earlier that week. Well, there was always time for sudden realisation and a freak out. Knowing Tamaki, there would be more that one.

'There's a guest at the door, we should go greet them,' Haruhi said, then turned to Hikaru, 'you should really close your mouth, you'll catch flies.'

At that moment the doorbell rang and it was time for the host charm, Kaoru quickly linked arms with his twin, Hikaru swallowed his complaint for now and forced an unconvincing smile as the first two guests stepped through the door.

~.~.~.~

'So Otori-san, who _is_ this lovely girl you have with you?' it was another curious middle aged woman, the twinkle in her eyes made it easy to tell she was fantasising stories of secret love. It seemed most of the women's minds worked similar to Tamaki's.

'It's nice to meet you 'ma'am,' Haruhi smiled for the umpteenth time, bowing and introducing herself as Ouran's scholarship student. Usually this was enough to steer the guests' interest over to Haruhi's background and intelligence, leaving the question of her relationship with Kyouya unanswered. It was a good thing too because somehow, they had forgotten what they would tell guests about what Haruhi was doing with her hand in Kyouya's as they opened the door.

When the twins had seen the blank looks on Haruhi and Kyouya's faces as two guests asked what their relationship was, the twins wandered off, 'they must have been far too busy together to think of the little details,' they stated in their usual bored matter-of-fact tone.

Haruhi kicked one of them in the leg inconspicuously with her heel and the couple who had been talking to them blinked in surprise as the identical brothers stumbled onto the floor. Kyouya glanced sideways at Haruhi as she smiled at the twins triumphantly while he took the distraction as an opportunity to slip away from the crowds of curious people.

The two of them ended up on a balcony that stood only centimetres above the snow that had been piling up over the last few days. The sky was still heavy with clouds but the air was fresh and empty of snow. Haruhi was grateful for the heaters that were built into the sides of the balcony fence and she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

'Tired?' Kyouya passed her a glass of champagne he had somehow picked up on their way.

Haruhi shrugged, 'talking to so many people is exhausting but it's interesting,' she sipped her drink slowly, enjoying the bubbles fizzing on her tongue, 'but I guess you've done this so many times it gets a bit boring.'

'There are only so many interesting people to talk to, the rest never seem to have anything original to say,'

Haruhi shook her head and frowned in disagreement before she voiced her own opinions, starting a one-sided argument with herself. Kyouya just watched her lips move and the expression on her face change as she stared at the view of snowy mountains from their position on the balcony. He glanced behind them; from where they were standing it was impossible to see into the large dining hall, thanks to the decorated Christmas tree beside the large French doors. Perfect, Kyouya smirked. He had never liked a tree more.

Haruhi was still debating with herself when he turned back to look at her, the topic had somehow changed to whether global warming existed. That was another thing for Kyouya to add to his files – alcohol made Haruhi incredibly chatty, it might be a useful fact in the future.

He cut off her sentence by one finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards to meet his. Haruhi's eyes closed automatically but nearly shot open again in surprise at his forcefulness, his teeth grazed her lower lip before she pulled back slightly, and she looked up at Kyouya with shining eyes and a dark blush, he looked back at her with an intense gaze and his usual smirk.

Without his glasses Haruhi momentarily forgot how to speak and just continued to stare, when she finally did speak she only managed one syllable, 'what...?'

'I don't share,' he didn't even try to hide his jealousy.

'OK. Because I don't want to share either,' she grinned and turned her hand so the tips of her fingers touched Kyouya's. He grabbed her hand without looking at her face, it surprised Haruhi that he seemed so nervous, the speed that he'd grasped her hand – it was like she was going to disappear. Haruhi bit her lip, feeling guilty, no wonder he doubted her.

'I'm sorry,' she held his hand tighter and he turned to look at her, his blank expression back in place, 'I shouldn't have let them kiss me, even if it was on the cheek. I wouldn't have liked it if it was the other way round.'

'I don't think I would either to be honest,' Kyouya noted dryly, 'I'm never letting Tamaki – or any of the others – anywhere near me.'

Haruhi laughed and Kyouya smiled then they both stood in comfortable silence. A gentle wind had picked up, the strength of the wind didn't matter and it still carried the icy air from the mountains surrounding the ski chalet. The cold penetrated the warmth of the outdoor heaters and slipped through the translucent sleeves of Haruhi's dress sending a quick shiver down her spine.

Kyouya seemed unaffected in his silk-lined jacket but glanced behind them through the glass doors into the room full of guests, 'we should probably go back inside.'

'Ok,' she turned to face him and he offered his arm as an escort, she took it then looked up at him curiously, 'what am I supposed to say next time someone asks what relationship we have?'

Kyouya paused, 'or words to that effect?'

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at the blatant use of stupid questions to stall, 'yes – or words to that effect.'

'I suppose hiding here won't work a second time,' he mused to himself.

'I don't mind just saying we know each other through school activities, it'd be the truth anyway,' Haruhi shrugged, 'I don't understand how your society works but I know your dad probably wouldn't like me and I'm not giving him a reason to use you as a punching bag,' she thought back to the school festival and cringed slightly at the terrible impression she had probably made by objecting to Kyouya's father. Oops.

'He's not going to have power over me for long,' Kyouya muttered it as a threat to his father but it sounded more like a promise to Haruhi.

The girl smiled and opened the door to the large dining hall, 'I know.'

**D:**

**So. Fudging. Short. **

**But I had a reader telling me off for taking so long and being a (very) lazy ass (it's a good thing you messaged me, I'm not trying to sound mean ^^) so I kicked my butt into gear and then I just had to edit the chapter.**

**Then my hard drive corrupted. I nearly died. Mr Computer Man was nice though and got me a new hard drive quickly so I typed up something as quick as possible when Microsoft Word was installed, my exams are over now so I have time now to do that, yay~**

**I plan on writing one more chapter based on the party evening or maybe the day after, one for the trip back and/or an epilogue leaving the story open for a sequel with faster updates because I feel horribly guilty for being a bad author.**


End file.
